A Strange Call: Prophecy and Deception
by WordE.Smith
Summary: A father and daughter. Both never really knew each other - estranged because of situations beyond their control. Will it be too late now? Now that the girl is gone, the girl who may hold the greatest piece to the puzzle? [Abandoned]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: OK, here goes: I don't own Harry Potter (which is quite obvious judging by the amount of money I have right now). I've never met JK Rowling and I highly doubt she'd turn over her multimillion dollar man... especially to a complete stranger. I consider this a loan of sorts.  
Any characters you see that are not out of Potter-universe are mine... along with the plot. (I don't plagiarize so if the plot resembles someone else's? Accidental and coincidental.)  
  
Title: **A Strange Call  
**Pairings: Yet to be determined.  
  
**Prologue**  
  
_She ran. She ran. Her breath was ragged, her throat raw. She felt as if she had yelled for many days, although she had not uttered a word in hours. She supposed it was fear.  
  
She shook at the word, angry at herself. Fear. She should not fear. What had Professor Dumbledore said? What had she repeated to herself and her friends many times? Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself?  
  
She couldn't help herself. She couldn't help being afraid. Her wand was lost - taken by an enemy. Luckily, the one who had taken her wand was weak. She pushed him back, though not far enough, with wandless magic before taking off to run again.  
  
Again she ran, stumbling over roots and rocks along the way. She was never athletic, but the threat of imminent death tends to spur a person on.  
  
They were getting closer. She could sense it. She couldn't hear - the sound of her own heartbeat and blood filling her ears. She couldn't see - it was the darkest of nights. She couldn't touch - thorns surrounded this forest. She would just end up getting hurt.   
  
She almost laughed. She had. Blood oozed out of hundreds of scrapes and the bruises caused a dull throbbing pain._  
  
_ she whispered to the night.   
  
A laugh was heard as the black robes surrounded her.  
  
_A/N: This is my first foray into the Potter universe (in terms of fanfiction). I don't read the books very closely so some things may be off. Just consider this an AU of sorts. I don't know languages very well so any spells you haven't seen before have probably just come out of the air. Also, I've used the Harry Potter Lexicon to help me with spells. It's fantastic. Go find it on Google. (FF.net doesn't post URLs)  
I know that was really short, but it's only the prologue. Don't worry. Also, as a note, I am going _sans_ beta reader.  
  



	2. A Strangled Cry

Disclaimer: In prologue...  
  
Title: **A Strange Call  
**Pairings: Not sure yet...  
  
**Chapter One: A Strangled Cry  
  
**Harry didn't make any attempt to wipe away his tears. There she was. She looked as if asleep, hair fanned out. Harry turned away from her prone body, which lay on Dumbledore's couch. He was disgusted, disgusted with himself and disgusted with her. She could have escaped. She could have. She could. The most promising witch of the decade could have defeated them.  
  
The room was stiflingly silent. No one said anything for several moments until Dumbledore put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. he began. He was to never finish that statement.  
  
Harry shrugged off the hand, whipping around to face his headmaster. What did you do? You just put her in more danger! You just... You just! He couldn't finish. He collapsed onto the the couch, head hanging.  
  
You could have done something, brat! You could have done something! came a strangled cry from the darkest corner of the room. Severus Snape's face was gaunt and furious.   
  
Who are you to stay anything, you overgrown bat? Harry leapt up from the couch. You were never kind to her. You never said one nice thing to her. She was the smartest kid in our year. She had a love of potions and you never acknowledged her. Harry laughed, a cold bitter sound. And worse of all? Worst of all! She respected you!  
  
Bringing your friends and classmates into the line of fire is something that you do very well, Mr. Potter. Very well. I'd say that my classroom barbs had nothing to with her death while your _friendship_, he sneered, had everything to do with it. You just let her wander out by herself!  
  
She's almost an adult, Severus, Dumbledore broke in quietly. Now sit, please.  
  
Professor McGonagall called, her voice unusually timid.  
  
Come in, Minerva. Come in, Dumbledore motioned her forward.  
  
Oh! It is true! McGonagall's hand flew to her mouth and tears flooded her eyes. Why is it always the good ones? Damn it! Why is it always them?   
  
No response was offered. They were all asking the same questions of themselves, anyway.  
  
Harry led his shaking transfigurations professor to a vacant chair, sending a glare to the hovering Snape on the way.  
  
Snape sent his own withering glare. You're the one to blame, Snape said quietly. Harry Potter: Killer.  
  
You're the killer! Death Eater! Your crimes can never be redeemed! You went to the Order looking for redemption, but you're not going to find it! You've killed too many times to be forgiven! Harry took a few steps in Snape's direction.  
  
Voldemort killed your parents. Correct, Mr. Potter? Snape asked suddenly, the menacing glint in his eyes still present.  
  
Harry replied.  
  
You hate him with every fiber of your being. Is that also correct, Mr. Potter?  
  
Of course, but Snape!   
  
So am I not allowed the same privilege of hating my daughter's killer? Snape lashed out. He looked, for the first time that night, into the eyes of the Boy Who Lived. I may not have shown it, but I loved her. And you stole that. You stole that. Snape sighed and swept down to the dungeons, taking all his willpower to hold in his tears.  
  
====  
  
Draco Malfoy had heard about it. Hermione Granger. It was on every Death Eater's mind: Victory.  
  
Draco Malfoy, however, was not a Death Eater so he took the news with mixed feelings.   
  
Hermione Granger was a strike against Harry Potter, the annoying Gryffindor that he was, for sure. However, Hermione Granger was her own person, not an appendage of Potter as so many people believed.  
  
He was jealous of her. And, like most jealous people, he was jealous because he admired her. She was the most intelligent witch the school had ever seen, smashing every academic record. However, she was not only book smart. According to what Draco heard from his father and fellow Slytherins, she had put up quite a fight.  
  
And she was kind. Draco hated that and, by the same token, wanted to reach out and touch that. Kindness radiated off her, she positively glowed with goodness. Disgusting.   
  
If there was one thing that a Malfoy could respect that was grudge, but Hermione Granger? Not such a principle was to be found in her long list of ethical requirements for good people.' The young Malfoy, for instance, had seen her forgive one of the Patils last week although he had heard that the girl had been abusing her for months and spreading despicable, yet plausible, rumors about her home, family, history, and self.   
  
Malfoy smirked to himself. It was all that disgusting goodness, which Potter and Weasley lived off of like the leeches they were. Malfoy shook his head, hoping to rid himself of that particular mental image.  
  
He rose out of his common room chair and marched down to Snape's office. They'd have quite to talk about concerning the Hermione Granger issue or non-issue, as it was now declared.  
  
====  
  
Harry rolled the word around his mouth like it was a pile of rocks. He looked towards the two professors.  
  
Minerva McGonagall did nothing except to try to stifle a particularly loud sob. Albus Dumbledore moved his chair a bit, slipping a lemon drop into his mouth - he considered them quite useful in any situation.  
  
Hermione Snape? Harry asked incredulously. That doesn't even sound good.  
  
I don't think that - were Ms. Granger to be brought up by Severus and use his name... I don't think that she would have the same first name, Harry. He puckered his lips, because of the sourness of the lemon drop or the sound of Hermione Snape' Harry was not sure. I have to agree though. Hermione Snape doesn't roll of the tongue, now does it?  
  
Professor McGonagall said, looking up. Her shoulders had stopped shaking, but her hands still wavered up and down. Bronwyn Snape.  
  
Dumbledore asked.  
  
Bronwyn Snape, McGonagall repeated. Professor Snape said to me one day long ago, in passing, that he had a new niece named Bronwyn Snape.  
  
Severus does not have any brothers or sisters, Albus said.  
  
Bronwyn Snape, Harry said looking, with pain in his eyes, at the lifeless body of his best friend.  
  
====   
  
Mr. Malfoy? Professor Snape asked wearily, his facade and walls up. He was fully composed, having controlled himself during the long walk from Albus' office to his own.  
  
Draco greeted, spinning around. I have no doubt you've heard of the Granger girl.  
  
I have, Snape said. I do not see, however, how that gives the right to come into my office at all hours of the night.  
  
I'm a Malfoy. That gives me the right. Draco ceased his pacing to look at his potions professor. The right.  
  
I'm quite sure you think that, Mr. Malfoy. Sadly, I have more important things to do than to listen to what your rights are as a Malfoy.  
  
Draco nodded. I understand fully. I shall have my father send you a bottle of champagne so that the celebrating can continue pass this one night.  
  
Quite kind of you, Mr. Malfoy, Snape said with a sneer.  
  
Draco laughed. See you first thing tomorrow, then. Have a nice party, Professor.  
  
You, also, Mr. Malfoy, Snape said, before the door fully shut.   
  
Snape blew out the one flickering candle in the room before departing to his private chambers. Death. Party of one.  
  
====  
  
Harry jumped up from the couch. Hermione! Dumbledore! Dumbledore!  
  
The man came as quickly down the stairs as he possibly could. The poor young man had to be having a nightmare - he had refused to leave the side of his dead friend. I'm here!  
  
It's Hermione! Look! Harry pointed a finger towards the couch. The young girl had grown rounder and taller. Her brown bushy hair had melted into scraggly gold locks. Her skin was more tanned.  
  
Oh dear, was all the professor said.  
  
====  
  
A/N: I suppose that this will have spoilers from all the books - so don't say I didn't warn you. I love reviews, accept flames, and I'm a fan of constructive criticism - and sometimes out-and-out bashing (or... flaming {Being redundant here, aren't I?}) is in order. I'm not opposed to any of it.  
Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC. I don't mean them to be. Call me on it, however. At this stage in the story they should all be acting in the mold of Rowling. They may grow to OOC - just because characters develop throughout the tests they are put through.  
Glad that you're reading!  
- Word E. Smith


	3. Insufferable Memories

Disclaimer: in my pitifully short prologue  
  
Title: **A Strange Call  
**Pairings: I know what I have in mind, at the bare minimum  
  
**Chapter Two: Insufferable Memories**  
  
Hermione whispered.   
  
====  
  
She's not dead, Professor, Harry said. He reached out to touch the potion master's shoulder, but soon thought better of it and withdrew his hand.  
  
I know, Snape said, rising from where he had been kneeling near the corpse. I wish she were.  
  
Harry considered this time reaching out to punch the potion master. He, luckily, thought better of that, too.  
  
Some things are worse than death. Being trapped in a room full of insane Death Eaters who hate you more than anyone else on this earth is one of them. Think of what they do to their members, Mr. Potter, Snape advised. She is the muggle-born they hate. She is the person that they hate the most. You, Mr. Potter, are hated, of course. However, hating you is mostly because the Dark Lord does. They truly believe in their cause - to rid the world of those muggle-born and muggles in general. Hermione Granger is the epitome of what they hate, a smart and powerful witch who is not a pureblood. He sighed and turned to Dumbledore. They used the Polyblood Potion. It is much like the Polyjuice Potion, but it lasts longer and the blood of both participants is needed to complete the potion.  
  
How'd they get Hermione's blood? Harry exclaimed.  
  
They got it when they captured her, you imbecile! Snape turned towards the Gryffindor.  
  
====  
  
Lucius Malfoy laughed. He turned towards the two others present. The mudblood says His laughter quickly turned dangerous. He slapped Hermione across the face. Tell me what I want to know!  
  
Hermione held her jaw, inching away from the wall which she had careened into.   
  
But, my dear little mudblood, it is not as if they have anything to live for. We shall soon annihilate the Order members anyway. And, of course, we all know that the Gryffindor princess will be made a part of the Order. Maybe the Dark Lord will spare you if you tell him, Lucius caressed the words.  
  
I'd rather be a martyr than a traitor, Hermione replied, raising her chin a bit.  
  
It is an honor to provide information for He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named! Lucius yelled, slapping her again.  
  
Groveling at the feet of someone who does not have enough strength to defeat a sixteen year old boy is an honor? Hermione laughed insanely. Killing defenseless muggles is an honor? Being to afraid to compete with those muggle-borns more powerful than yourselves is an honor? Hermione smiled, looking up into the eyes of her captor. I'm more powerful than you'll ever be, _my dear little Lucius_. Are you just afraid to compete with me? Kill me instead? That easier? You coward.  
  
Lucius yelled, pointing his wand at Hermione. More powerful you say? He left, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
====  
  
Ron asked once again, tears stinging his eyes.  
  
Harry nodded, patting Ron's shoulder yet again. We'll find her, Ron. We'll find her.  
  
Yes we will. And then we'll kill the bastard, Ron said, jumping up and surging through the crowded Hogwarts corridor.  
  
====  
  
If I had brought her up as my own daughter than this would never have happened, Albus, Snape bemoaned, pacing in front of the headmaster's desk.  
  
If you had brought her up as your own daughter, Severus, she would have either been killed or brought to their side. She would have a position as a Death Eater and be betrothed to our young Mr. Malfoy most likely, Albus reminded his former pupil.  
  
Severus Snape cringed at the thought. They would have thought of killing her, he agreed, not even willing to think of the other options. Hermione Granger, whom he had always thought of as his Bronwyn Helen Snape, might had been a Death Eater. Being a Death Eater is another thing that is worse than death.  
  
Snape frowned when he thought of the middle name. He had never wanted Helen, but Gillian had insisted.  
  
====  
  
_ Gillian proclaimed, putting the finishing touches on her masterpiece.  
  
It's a basket of fruit. Aren't all basket of fruit paintings named Apple in Repose' or something similarly ridiculous? Severus Snape asked, looking up from his book.  
  
No, Sev! Gillian laughed, pushing some of her unruly brown curls out of her face with her wrist, paint still covered her hands. I mean Her.  
  
For a few months they had referred to the little girl growing inside Gillian as Her - no other name was needed.  
  
Severus frowned.  
  
Yes. It means light,' which I think you need a bit of from time to time.  
  
Severus laughed. Light! All Helen brought was darkness! Do you remember the Trojan War?  
  
I certainly don't remember being there, but I do remember hearing about it, yes, Gillian replied matter-of-factly. But, Severus? She won't be Helen of Troy - I assure you. Also, you got to pick the first name. I get to choose the middle.  
  
We both agreed on Bronwyn, Gillian, Severus protested.  
  
No. You chose Bronwyn and I had no choice but to agree. You know that you would have left the child unnamed rather than give her the name I suggested.  
  
Edna is absolutely horrid, however. I don't care if she was your favorite aunt!  
  
Perhaps, but Her name still stands, Gillian replied, touching her stomach affectionately. She sat down next to Severus and cuddled against him, putting his hand over hers on their growing child. She looked up into her lover's eyes. She's our little Bronwyn Helen Snape.  
  
_====  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I want to add more, but this seems like a good place to end it. (It was four pages on word, by the way.) **_R&R!!!!!  
_**Anyhow... here are some suggestions for further ff.net reading:  
  
_Draco/Hermione_  
- Anything by _paradoxical _or _Echoica_... fabulous  
- **Temporary Insanity** by _arbitrary... _excellent, hilarious stuff, fluffy and good  
- **Once Upon a Thyme** by _DeChantal_... good story, quest-like, medieval things incorporated in a wonderful, believable way  
  
_Snape/Hermione_  
- **Cake and Cookies** by _Talio_... tells what happens when Voldie wins, opens up a lot of questions, is off to a beautiful start  
- **Mothers, Witches, and Bargains Made **by _Kiristeen_... funny, some nice fluffy reading  
- **The Leaving Story** by _afireinside13_... short, one shot, but great... evil Albus  
- **Dies Mali **by _myself_... it's fantastic... strong Hermione  
_  
Hermione-Angst_  
- **The Chosen** by _Janie Lupin_... in its 16th chapter... I'm impatiently waiting for the next  
(I can't find any more right now and that one falls a LOT under D/Hr, but... whatever...)  
  
  
  
**_R&R!!!!  
_****_Thanks!_**  



	4. The Next Morning

Disclaimer: In the prologue  
  
Title: **A Strange Call  
**Pairings: I think I have some idea...  
  
**Chapter Three: The Next Morning**  
  
Lucius Malfoy clutched the carved arms of the mahogany chair. He looked up at the eldest Flint, running his hands over the ornate wooden daggers.   
  
he asked.  
  
The man looked up, startled. Dull brown hair fell into equally dull eyes giving him a look as a donkey might wear. he countered pathetically.  
  
The blonde man laughed. A cold bitter sound, it filled the room, bouncing off each of the sparsely decorated walls back at Bulbus Flint. He couldn't help but shiver at the sound. Answer the question, _Bulbus._ Will you tell our Lord?  
  
Bulbus stuttered, consciously touching his nose.   
  
Good. I think that we shall keep the girl here for a bit. He clutched his chin in concentration. Yes. The girl will stay here. If we choose... Lucius smiled, If _I _choose to give the girl to the Dark Lord than _I _will, but other than that she stays here in your house and in your dungeons. We don't need mudblood filth at Malfoy Manor, although I doubt the house would accept her presence anyway. Lucius nodded, resolute, and stood up, clapping a shaken Flint on the shoulder. Yes. Yes. I think I have a very good plan for the girl.  
  
Sh-should I call, uh, Snape, sir? Flint asked to Lucius's retreating back.  
  
Glad to see you're giving me the proper respect. And, no, don't call Snape until it is deemed absolutely necessary. I highly doubt the girl would live if he were called due to his methods. Lucius shook his head. No. He'd kill her on the spot. Tends to do that to all of them. It is quite annoying. Bloodlust makes a man go bad, Flint. Remember that.  
  
I-I will, sir! Flint called, opening one eye. He laughed nervously to himself that Lucius Malfoy was gone. Flint surmised that he had apparated home. However, never one to take unnecessary risks, Bulbus Flint peered around both corners before walking out the door.  
  
====  
  
Draco Malfoy smiled. Today was going to a bright day for all those a few mere paces behind Hermione Granger. The girl never seemed to have a lot of enemies, but Draco Malfoy, being the keen observer of the human psyche, knew that many would be less than upset at her disappearance.  
  
Again however, Draco mused, few knew of the real whereabouts of the mudblood sixth year and Gryffindor princess. Draco himself would not relish the thought of being alone with his father, a wand, and less than pure blood.   
  
The blonde sixteen year old shook his head, trying to rid himself of all thoughts of his fellow classmate sprawled out on a stone floor in a dungeon somewhere with blood seeping out of innumerable cuts in her body. This, however, is not a mental image that one can effectively disband with a mere head shaking.  
  
And so, Draco Malfoy, cold hearted bastard and his father's son, continued down to breakfast in a decidedly disagreeable mood.  
  
====  
  
Ron pushed the boy against the wall with the might of a thousand bludgers. Tell me what you did to her!  
  
What the hell are you talking about, Weasel? Malfoy spit out, wriggling, to no avail, to remove himself from Ronald Weasley's strong grip.  
  
Tears shone in the red head's eyes as he repeated, Tell me what you did to her!  
  
Again, clarify.  
  
Hermione Granger! Smartest girl in the school. Tell me what you did to her! Ron punctuated each phrase with a slam against the wall.  
  
_I_ didn't do anything to her. As far as I know she's with you and your little cohorts sticking her nose in some book, Draco said, pushing Ron off of him. _Party Ideas for Swots_ I think was the last book she was reading.  
  
I know you did something to her, Ron said, grabbing a handful of Draco's robe.  
  
I didn't do anything, Draco said again. I wouldn't want anything to do with your mudblood filth of a friend.  
  
Ron Weasley, famous for the temperamental outbursts which were usually quelled by his muggle-born friend, said nothing. He simply punched Draco Malfoy in the nose.  
  
====  
  
Harry, at the same moment, was, much like his blond haired nemesis, being accosted - although in an entirely different manner.  
  
Cho Change, a pretty Ravenclaw seventh year and Head Girl, smiled as she caught up to the teenaged legend.  
  
Harry greeted.  
  
Is it true? At Harry's puzzled expression she elaborated, Is it true - about Hermione? Taking a trip to France?  
  
Harry attempted a smile, but, in the end, settled for a thin lip nod.   
  
In the beginning of the year? That's very irresponsible, don't you think? Cho asked, leaning against the wall only a few feet in front of Harry.  
  
Harry said, attempting to pass.  
  
Cho whispered, not to be deterred. She grabbed onto his arm. Maybe you and I could get together later and put together some notes for her.  
  
Harry, for the first time, looked up. Tears, unshed, glimmering in his eyes, he nodded. I'd really like that, Cho.  
  
OK! Seven o'clock! Library! Cho shouted, running off, a smile still firmly glued to her face.  
  
====  
  
Severus Snape hadn't missed a class in anyone's memory, but, at the threats of the Headmaster, was missing classes and instructed to take a Dreamless Sleep potion and a sleeping draught and go to bed.  
  
Albus contemplated the situation before him. Severus was angry with him. Albus accepted that. Best that his cantankerous potions master be angry at him rather than some other, erratic, person. Harry was worried. Albus understood, but was fearful. If Voldemort were to strike he'd have to concentrate more on the fate of the Light than his friends. And Mr. Weasley? He was simply angry. Albus didn't mind that. As long as the stereotypical fiery redhead caused no physical harm to his classmates than Albus needn't involve himself.  
  
Then, of course, there were other matters - Hermione Granger, Hogwarts, and the Grangers. Hermione Granger was quite the student, high intelligent and lauded by both peers and teachers alike. No, her death would be quite the tragedy. Also, quite an incentive for people to help in the fight against Voldemort.  
  
Albus mentally scolded himself. Although dark thoughts overtook him from time to time he would never follow them through. No. Albus Dumbledore was one of the more powerful, pure wizards of all time.  
  
However, as Albus considered what he was going to do, he couldn't help but think that, although he wasn't evil he could certainly be unscrupulous.  
  
He had told the students that Hermione had gone on holiday to France with her parents. He had told the Grangers that their daughter had gone on a special school trip to France. And he had told his friend, a relative of the late Nicholas Flamel, to pretend that Hermione Granger, a precocious sixth year Hogwarts student, was in France researching the medicinal value of some fire producing plants with him.  
  
No, Albus though shaking his head, war bent the best of us. He sat down, getting ready to write the letter that would dispatch three Aurors to find his missing student.  
  
====  
  
A/N: Not much... just a transition... More to come soon. By the way this is a WIP (Work in Progress). **_R&R!!!!!!!!  
_**Thanks to my two reviewers afireinside13 and Taya!! You don't know how much it means to me...  
_Severus/Hermione  
_- **Pygmalion** and **Orpheus** by _pigwidgeon37_... GREAT stories. Long, but worth it... Wow


	5. Winds of Change

Disclaimer: in the prologue  
  
Title: **A Strange Call: Prophecy and Deception  
**Pairings: will come eventually  
  
**Chapter Four: Winds of Change  
  
**Draco had never been as stupid as everyone assumed. He would not blindly follow in his father's footsteps. He had known this since fourth year.  
  
Draco Malfoy loved and respected his father, which surprised many, but he didn't want to retrace all his actions. No, the Malfoy heir had decided to make his own decisions.  
  
Lucius Malfoy had been informed of his that summer. He had, naturally, been very upset and Draco's parents go in a huge row about it. The two soon reconciled and Lucius accepted Draco's decision.  
  
I do hope, son, that whatever decisions you make that they lead you to the Cause, Lucius had told his son before Draco boarded the Hogwarts express.  
  
The blond haired Slytherin took another bite of his eggs, pondering how painful disappointing his father might be.  
  
====  
  
Harry forced down some more food. This day, which had begun to look a tad brighter, hd sunk into darkness again.  
  
Ron had gotten into a fist fight and lost twenty-five house points not to mention earned himself a talk with Dumbledore before potions.  
  
And Ron's victim, fully healed but quite irate, looked to be, as Harry glanced at the smiling faces of the Slytherins, pondering. With Draco Malfoy pondering was never a good thing.  
  
====  
  
I can understand why he's upset, Albus, Minerva snapped, watching Severus Snape quickly depart the dining hall.  
  
He need not act so puerile, Albus replied simply, sipping his orange juice.  
  
It's his daughter, Albus! Minerva replied exasperatedly, leaving the table herself.  
  
Professor Vector glanced at the Headmaster, eyebrows raised in question. Albus's only response was a shrug and, Oh dear, everyone is quite grumpy this morning.  
  
====  
  
Lucius Malfoy had always been a shrewd man. Cunning and skilled in the art of deception, Lucius had always taken advantage of any opportunity that presented itself. Hermione Granger, if Lucius was correct, was an opportunity. And Lucius was always correct.  
  
Why, hello, Miss Granger! How are you doing this lovely morning? Lucius asked, smiling sunnily.  
  
Hermione tried to smooth out the kinks in her neck, which had formed after a night of sleeping on the floor and being hit with the Cruciatus curse. I've been kidnapped by a bastard, how do you think?  
  
Lucius tutted. Don't speak of your host, Mr. Flint, in such a manner.  
  
Hermione growled in response.   
  
I have to say, you are one of the most pleasant people I've ever met, Lucius replied.   
  
Don't be sarcastic with me. Just kill me and be done with it. I'm not giving any information to your _Mr. Riddle_, Hermione countered, snappishly.  
  
Lucius took a deep breath, urging himself to be angry. I certainly hope that you won't. That would be a travesty - betraying your friends and the Gryffindor way. He shook his head. That just wouldn't do.  
  
Hermione squinted at him. What are you getting at?  
  
I've needed to get out from under Voldemort's heels for years. And you may be my way to do that, dear.  
  
You've been kissing his heels for years. That's not my fault, Hermione said. You get yourself out.  
  
Stand up, Lucius instructed. Hermione didn't move for a moment. Lucius, from his robes, withdrew his wand. Stand up, he said again, more forcefully this time.  
  
Hermione gritted her teeth against the pain that racked her body at the movements. She struggled to get onto her feet. Her legs wobbled, but she finally stood. She gripped the wall with her fingers to support herself.  
  
Lucius nodded, placing his wand back inside the folds of his pitch black robe. He held her chin for a moment, surveying her face. You're a very strong witch, Miss Granger. Very strong indeed.  
  
I know, Hermione responded, determination not to respond to the compliment flaring in her eyes.  
  
Lucius laughed, three fingers still supporting Hermione's chin. And very cocky too. Are you sure that you aren't a Slytherin?  
  
I'm no lowlife, Hermione said, barely moving her lips.  
  
And not all Slytherins are, my dear. He dropped her chin. Hermione crumpled to the ground. Lucius nodded again, surveying the teenager. He removed a book from, Hermione thought, nowhere and placed it next to her. Not all Slytherins are evil, Miss Granger.   
  
Hermione snorted incredulously.  
  
Not all Gryffindors are good and not all Ravenclaws are bright, Lucius said sagely.  
  
And Hufflepuffs? Hermione questioned, her inquisitive nature took over.  
  
Lucius rolled his eyes. Damn Hufflepuffs always seem to stay the same.  
  
Hermione nodded, lowering her head to hide her smile.  
  
Lucius took the moment to look upon his prisoner. Yes, he thought, spying the smile she was desperately trying to hide. Yes. She's not going to last long now.   
  
I shall see you later, Miss Granger, Lucius said.  
  
Hermione looked up, she thought he was gone.   
  
Lucius nodded, smiling indulgently. Um, indeed. Until later, he said, taking her hand and kissing it. Hermione looked up at him, brown eyes wide in confusion and shock. Not giving her time to recover, he apparted away.  
  
====  
  
Bulbus Flint sat in his study, listening for the crack of Lucius Malfoy apparting. There. He sighed in relief.  
  
He had always hated Lucius. Bulbus had been one year ahead of the blonde pureblood in school and they had not gotten along in the least. Flint still remembered the taunts dealt to him about his particularly large nose.  
  
At the same time, he had always feared Lucius. The man had an aura of power and a propensity for pain.  
  
The only question Bulbus had now was: who did he fear more? Voldemort or Lucius Malfoy?  
  
====  
  
Harry set his books down on the library table with a sigh. He was usually here with Hermione, but no longer.  
  
Cho looked up with a smile. Harry! Sit down!  
  
Harry nodded, flopping into the chair across from her. Hermione never spoke so loud in the library - if she spoke at all. I really appreciate you doing this for Hermione.  
  
Cho waved her hand. It's nothing. Just let me finish up this and I'll help you with the notes.  
  
Harry nodded. What are you doing?  
  
Cho replied, roughly flipping the page.  
  
Hermione loves arithmancy, Harry said, pulling his books out of his russack.  
  
I'm sure she would, Cho replied quickly. She looked up and blinked before clearing her throat and returning her eyes to the page in front of her. That's nice.  
  
Harry responded. He pulled out his almost illegible notes. He drew the ones he wrote for today out. I wrote down everything. Hermione usually does. I don't know if it's all important, Harry explained.  
  
Cho nodded, shutting her arithmancy book with a slam. If the school sanctioned her trip then I'm sure the teachers will be more than willing to help her make up the work. She smiled. Well... Maybe not Professor Snape...  
  
Harry gulped.  
  
If the trip wasn't sanctioned by the school, Cho continued, not noticing Harry's sudden pallor, then I'm not sure she should have gone. Isn't she always studying and all that? It's very strange for her to take a holiday in the middle of the year.  
  
I suppose it is. She said it was of utmost importance before she left, Harry said.  
  
Cho frowned. And no more? Not so much as an address? Harry blushed. Oh I'm sorry! How rude of me! I shouldn't be so nosy. Harry attempted a smile. Cho patted his hand. I'm just worried about this, she waved her hands, thing. Her leaving seemed very cold and you and Ron both seem upset.  
  
Harry calmed down considerably. It really wasn't her fault.  
  
Cho's eyes went wide, I never thought it was. I thought it might be one of the professors'. Very callous if you ask me.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Onto better things, Cho said. Let's start on these notes.  
  
Harry smiled, handing them to Cho.  
  
===  
  
  
A/N: Thanks to reviewers, new and old. I really appreciate it.  
You may have noticed that I change the title a bit. I'm too lazy to change it on all the chapters, but from now on they shall bear _A Strange Call: Prophecy and Deception_ instead of just A Strange Call. I wrote out the entire plan to this story last night and I decided that it needed a sequel so that's the reason for the addition to the title. Also, I'm thinking of doing a prequel with the story of Snape and his lover - all that jazz. I'm afraid, with the story plan I've written right now, there's not going to be much room to explore that relationship.  
_Taya_ - I didn't plan on making it AU to OotP. (I don't particularly like the term - so let's just say that I started it before OotP or some such nonsense.) :-)   
Yes, however, it is AU to OotP. I'm not very good with canon. Although I read all the books, be sure, I'm quick to forget the intricacies of the plot. I'm heavily relying on the Harry Potter Lexicon (a website, which I can't tell you the link of because of ff.net. Just go to google.com and search Harry Potter Lexicon if you want to find it). I may go against canon by accident and I probably will mess up timelines. I'm too lazy and I don't have enough time to make sure that everything is in order.   
I'm sorry for this, but it's, sadly, true.  
  
Oh! And from now on I'm going to try to cut down on the author's note length (which I'm not doing a very good job at).  
  
[1] _Bulbus_ - means onion in Latin 


	6. Charm

Disclaimer: in the prologue  
  
Title: **A Strange Call: Prophecy and Deception  
  
Chapter Five: Charm  
  
**_Dear son,  
  
As you may know we shall soon be entertaining a guest. Right now she's staying at one of our dear friends' homes.  
  
I would like it if you found out as much as possible about our guest. I'm sure that if we knew a bit more about her it would make both her and the family comfortable.  
  
Do try to find out as much as you can before you come back to the Manor for holiday. You have a fortnight.  
  
Your mother is the one who sends the sweets. She also sends her love.   
  
How are you doing in quidditch? I heard that the Slytherins are doing excellently this year. Both your mother and I are very proud. Your test scores have been phenomenal as usual Professor Snape told us.  
  
Please try to find out about our guest. Thank you.  
  
Love,  
Your father  
  
_====  
  
Hermione, to say the least, was confused. Lucius Malfoy, devil incarnate and cold hearted bastard, had been charming, polite, and - dare she say it? - funny. He had also complimented her? She wasn't sure.  
  
Hermione was also very worried. For she knew that being kidnapped by a man who basically told her that he would use her as a means to an end was not good. What, she knew, was worse was said man being polite and charming.  
  
Lucius Malfoy had a natural magnetism, that Hermione knew. Although Hermione, before that day, had never been subject to it she always knew it was there. More importantly, however, Lucius Malfoy, besides possessing an aura of high social class, elegant yet aloof politeness, and charisma, possessed a penchant to feed off the fear of others. He practically exuded power and wealth - all the made a pureblood. What, on the other hand, made a pureblooded Death Eater was power, wealth, and a frightening streak.  
  
Hermione shivered, not from cold but rather fear. She didn't fear Lucius Malfoy - not yet at least - but she did fear for herself... for her future. Lucius Malfoy being polite spelled it to be very grim.  
  
====  
  
Harry Potter slid in to sit next to Cho. he greeted.  
  
Hi, Harry, Cho beamed. Girls, this is Harry. Harry these are my friends. The blonde over there is Nancy. The waving one is Georgia and that's her younger sister, Mary. She's in your year I think.  
  
Mary Barlow? Harry asked. The girl nodded. Harry smiled at Cho. We're in defense against the dark arts together.  
  
Mary nodded, her short, auburn ringlets bouncing up and down. Tough homework, eh?  
  
Harry nodded. I'm happy that Cho's willing to help me.  
  
Mary smiled, but Georgia, her older sister, was the one who spoke. Cho's good to all of us helping us out and such. Smart girl, our Cho.  
  
Cho laughed. I told you not to embarrass me!  
  
Nancy winked at her. Oh yes, Cho, all that about Now don't tell Harry what I did last night'... Act nice to Harry'... For the love of Merlin, don't chew with your mouth open George'...  
  
Harry laughed at the last one. Ron always chews with his mouth open.  
  
The Weasley boy? Nancy asked, head cocked to one side.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
I went out with one of his brothers in my fourth year, she replied. She didn't elaborate further.  
  
Nance was right though, Cho. All the instructions you gave us last night and Don't embarrass me' wasn't one of them, Mary teased.  
  
Quite an oversight on your part, Georgia nodded.  
  
Harry laughed and blushed pink as Cho grabbed his hand under the table.  
  
====  
  
Ron Weasley said, sitting down in one of the Gryffindor common room chairs, it's quite simple. Some of us - not that I'm talking about you lot - but some people in this school are simply not fit to go here.  
  
The fifth year Gryffindor twins, Lindsey and Lily - for there seemed to be a set of Gryffindor twins in every year - listened with rapt attention.  
  
Lindsey, the louder of the two, asked.  
  
No. No, Ron shook his head. A small smile spread across his face; the smile of an adult leading a wobbling child on the right path. He took a deep breath before turning back to the twins. It all has to do with weakness... cowardice. If you are weak than you, simply, shouldn't belong.  
  
All the Gryffindors are brave, Lindsey said, a bit louder now. No one ever insulted her house.  
  
You'd be surprised, Lindsey. You'd be surprised. Ron thought for a moment. Would you call Neville brave?  
  
Lindsey and Lily thought it over for a moment before shaking their heads. Ron smiled.  
  
====  
  
Lucius knew that his entire plan hinged on one thing - desperation. Desperation would lead him to owning Hermione Granger and owning Hermione Granger would lead him to...  
  
He fingered the smallest ring he owned, an opal ring embossed with what looked to be runes set in platinum.  
  
If the girl lost all faith... all hope... all trust in what she knew than she would fall. And her falling might - no - would lead to his rise.  
  
Lucius' only question was how to bring this about. How to make the girl heavily rely on him? How to make her have an absolute dependence on him?  
  
They had been enemies in the past. True. That could be remedied, Lucius was sure. What he wasn't sure of was her own cunning. He doubted she had much. A wealth of knowledge of both the wizarding and muggle worlds, a mind for tactics, and a power unsurpassed by any of her classmates made the sixteen year old a formidable enemy. However, she was now entirely at his mercy. No battle tactic of taking the field from the right to drive the enemy army into the lake was going to save her now.  
  
Lucius looked into her eyes today and what he saw was a sheltered little girl. She wasn't sure of her place in the world. She had more insecurities than anyone could guess, but hid behind matter-of-fact and logical ways. She huddled behind endless books and manuscripts, trying to prove to the world - and to herself - that she was worthy. He doubted she thought she was. She was wrong, but he wasn't going to let her be privy to that sort of information.  
  
Books and manuscripts had not steered her wrong, it seemed, in terms of power and general spell knowledge. Potions too, he thought with a smile. Draco used to frequently complain about the bushy-haired genius. However, he hardly mentioned her during his fifth year. Malfoy had asked his fellow Death Eater, Snape, if the girl's grades had fallen off or if she had, hopefully, died. Snape remarked negatively saying that she was as brilliant and annoying as ever. That, coming from Snape, was quite a compliment.  
  
Lucius had seen her use wandless magic. No formal training, he had noted. It showed from the way she held herself and the anxiety which, at the time, had been clearly spelled across her face. No, the girl had no formal training in the art of wandless magic. As far as he could see she had most likely picked up a book on the subject just recently and started trying to train herself. Lucius smiled. She had probably stolen it from the Restricted Section, too. Her insatiable quest for knowledge could well be used to her advantage. Her eyes couldn't help but light up at the thought of a book.  
  
Lucius sat in one of the drawing room's oversized royal blue chairs, a brandy in hand. No, now was not the time to be hypothesizing about the Gryffindor witch. He would just have to wait until he received all the information from his son. Swigging back the rest of the brandy, he rose and went off to find Narcissa, his loving and dutiful wife.  
  
====  
  
Draco ran the letter over in his hands a few times. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't.  
  
His father had known, he decided. Yes, the idea was absolutely ridiculous. Even his father could not have known about his mutinous thoughts of days past. Somehow, Draco felt, his father knew however.  
  
He sighed to himself, collapsing into one of the green Slytherin chairs. He'd think upon it a while. Just a day. Just one night. He'd sleep on the idea. Research for his father wasn't leading him back down the Death Eater path, now was it? Draco knew that Lucius had some other purpose for his classmate - one which Voldemort did not factor into. Lucius would not have bothered to write the letter if the Dark Lord was involved. It would have been unnecessary for Hermione would have already been dead. Her severed head probably would have been gift wrapped and sent to Harry marked as a belated birthday gift. Draco would have thought that she would have been dead by now also - even if she had not encountered Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy was not one to dally around so to speak. Draco had figured she would have been sucked dry for information, through use of an _Imperius_ of course, the Granger girl would never willingly betray her loved ones, and she would be subsequently killed. Her head might have been treated in the same manner.  
  
Draco scanned the letter again. It seemed unnaturally friendly for a letter asking Draco to find out as much as he can to further increase pain for his classmate. Or maybe...? No. Draco read the letter again. His father couldn't possibly think... Draco shook his head. It had clearly stated girl of pure. His father had to be getting desperate now. It was well known that the Granger girl was muggle-born, well known indeed. _Girl of pure... Girl of pure..._ No...  
  
Draco sighed to himself, slipping the letter back into his pocket. Those words, lies as they may be, might very well keep Granger alive for yet a little while longer, Draco thought to himself.  
  
He scowled at a few first year Slytherins as he realized he hoped it was true.  
  
====  
  
Hermione said.   
  
No response.  
  
Hermione repeated for the tenth time. I shall not read you. I shall not.  
  
The book sat there, unassuming and very tempting.  
  
You _are_ only a book, correct? What damage can a book do? Hermione asked, inching closer to the thick leather bound tome.   
  
She scuttled away a few feet. Tom Riddle's diary was just a book, but look at the havoc that book wrecked. She titled her head to the side, considering. You won't do that, will you?  
  
The book made no move to strike her.  
  
Hermione placed her hand on the smooth leather cover, running her fingertips over the embossed title, _Skeletons in the House Closets._ Hermione had seen it before - both in Flourish & Blotts and the school library. She was going to read it, but decided to wait and see if anyone would give it to her for Christmas - she _had_ asked for it after all.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. You're just a book. A book written by a remarkable witch, Ms. Rosa Nariz. She opened the cover, carefully setting the book in her lap and reclining against the wall. You won't do anything will you? She asked the book for assurance. Hermione didn't make a sound for several seconds before turning to the first page of the book.  
  
_Introduction: Why Appearances Can be Deceiving  
  
_She settled as much as she could, smiling at the words emblazoned across the page.  
  
====  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews!  
_Magical Ferret: _Funny name (in a good way). I'm not going to bring in Snape, sorry. And don't doubt the power of Lucius... he's... well just don't doubt Malfoys.  
_Taya:_ Your reviews are always considerate and insightful. Thanks! Cho may not be as carefree as anyone thinks. I have to admit, I'm not much of a Cho fan, but I'm going to try to do her some literary justice (even if not the kind everyone would expect). I've definitely considered the Motive of Malfoy (MoM). I wasn't going to allude to it until later, but this chapter seemed good so... there you go! I'm glad that you like Bulbus Flint. I really wanted to make him and I think that OC's are fine as long as they're explored and not the main love interest of the main character. He will, later, play a pivotal role, however. I agree with the A/N stuff and thanks for the advice! :-)  
_prettypinkribbon:_ I hope you feel better soon!! (When you do feel better than you should update right? I'm missing your story...) Don't worry, I understand perfectly about Hermione having a pureblood heritage being I tend to shy away from those stories (which is why I think people may not be reading mine... hopefully). I'm glad you like Flint. You're the second person to say so. That makes me feel quite good considering I made him myself. I have to agree on the Draco front. I love D/Hr, but sometimes Draco gets just too sappy am I'm stretched past the point of belief. Heh, I read them all the same. (Depends on each authors' individual Sappy Draco - some are good, some aren't... I digress) Cho will be getting a lot more writing time soon and that may not be in such a favorable light. I hope you still like where I go with her though. (It's in quite a different direction than JKR.) Keep reading and keep writing!  
  



	7. Character Flaw

Disclaimer: in the prologue  
  
Title: A Strange Call: Prophecy and Deception  
  
**Chapter Six: Character Flaw  
  
**_Introduction: Why Appearances Can Be Deceiving  
_**  
**_The houses are each known for having certain traits. Hogwarts' Sorting Hat assigns people to their compatible house. It is never wrong. That is what one is taught when they enter Hogwarts.  
  
You match your house like your house colors match.  
  
Appearances, however, can be deceiving. The Sorting Hat, having no power of premonition, only assigns you according to your first-year self. Hogwarts' students and alumni alike, however, know that going to the magical English school can change a person - for better and sometimes worse.  
  
The Sorting Hat can be wrong. If you don't believe that I wouldn't suggest continuing on with this book...  
  
_====**  
**  
Severus Snape surveyed his last class of the day, first year Hufflepuffs, thinking.   
  
He knew Bronwyn, or Hermione, was in the hands of Lucius Malfoy. He had debated, for a few days, flooing over there to talk to him about Draco's grades' or Death Eater revels.' However, those pretexts were not convincing enough. Not to mention, Severus Snape never showed up unexpectedly. The decorous, but cold Death Eater would never do that...  
  
Mr. Elliot, Snape growled, surprising the class, perhaps your talent to whisper would be better served in detention. The boy nodded, stepping back, but Snape continued. My pet snake, Esmerelda, doesn't respond well to loud voices. Jeffery Elliot blanched, busying himself with his potion once again.  
  
She could be dead by the time he got there. She could be worse then dead.   
  
He had debated the benefits of telling Lucius Malfoy that she was his daughter. As far as he could think there were none. He would be killed for information withheld from the Dark Lord. Bronwyn would be tortured and then, most likely, made a Death Eater. He would never let that happen.   
  
George Nox was one of the prominent Death Eaters during the sixties. He had a place of honor and was on the Ministry's list of Most Dangerous and Ruthless People. His price was high. However, he had started to stray. He married and wanted to settle down. He now balked at the site of the dead and, when he did have to kill, he cast a quick killing curse - not using Crucio or other, more despicable means. Voldemort, to say the least, was upset.   
  
George had arrived home one night to find his house in shambles. He hated the Ministry. He, exasperated, trudged through piles of broken furniture and lamps to find the pompous official who felt it necessary to treat his house in such a manner. When he go to the end of the hall he was not met with a decorous, sniveling Ministry official, but a tall, powerful dark wizard.  
  
My Lord, George had dropped to his knees.  
  
Stand up. I am your lord no longer, Voldemort instructed coldly.  
  
My Lord?   
  
I am your lord no longer! Voldemort boomed. Get up and look me in the eye!  
  
He did. And he was upset to find that not only Voldemort stood there, flanked by Death Eaters. His wife was there, her slim neck held in Voldemort's bony fingers.   
  
I found her, George, Voldemort taunted.   
  
George asked, anger and sadness playing across his face.  
  
Voldemort nodded, inclining his large bald head which was placed on a spindly neck. Two Death Eaters, robes rustling, grabbed him.  
  
Severus was one of them.  
  
Voldemort asked. His head snapped to attention.   
  
George shut his eyes, bracing himself for the pain, but another voice rang out in anguish.   
  
  
  
They had tortured her for few hours. Severus had even gotten a turn. When it was all over, Lucius handed Mr. Nox over to the Ministry. He was tried and subsequently imprisoned.  
  
They let him rot under the Dementors for five years. That was enough time for him to be hurt, but not lose his mind completely. Then they had him and brought him to the Dark Lord, who killed him in the most gruesome fashion.  
  
No, Bronwyn Snape would not be another Imogene Nox, Severus thought to himself. He sighed, taking the bottle of gnome nose hairs out of a careless student's hand. I like my cauldrons in tact when my students leave, he explained, capping the vial.  
  
====  
  
Cho was not one of the most powerful witches, not by any stretch of the imagination. She was bright, knowing the history of her incantations and the wrist movements behind them, but they never turned out quite right - not the advanced ones she had been trying to teach herself.  
  
Cho genuinely liked Harry. The Boy Who Lived was sweet and cute, if a little bit on the geeky side. And she had gotten him.  
  
For if one cannot have power than one should attach themselves to power. That's what Cho thought anyway.  
  
She was glad, to say the least, that Harry took up her offer to go to Hogsmeade together on Saturday. He was the most pure, powerful person she knew.  
  
Cho was not a bad person by nature. No. She didn't like some people, she liked others - she was human. However, Cho knew that on her quest to find power she would not discriminate between darkness and light - attaching herself to the one that was willing to take her.  
  
The Ravenclaw couldn't help be ashamed of herself over that fact, but, sad to say, it was the truth.   
  
Cho sighed, checking her hair once again before heading off to help a certain Boy Who Lived with his transfigurations homework.  
  
====  
  
Minerva McGonagall sighed, finishing off another letter.  
  
_Headquarters  
  
Tuesday  
  
Usual Time  
  
_She could have used the usual means of gathering the Order together, but that meant Albus and Albus was not invited to this Order of the Phoenix meeting.  
  
Severus had been in a frenzy for days. Few saw that, only noting that he was more surly than usual, but Minerva and Severus had been friends for a while - striking an alliance a little more than five years ago. They hated in each other other people thought, but, in actuality, they were friends. Other loyalties did not allow them to reveal that.  
  
Minerva, herself, was quite upset about the loss of her favorite student. Lily Potter had been another favorite of hers and she didn't want this to end in the same way - death.  
  
A cold wind blew in the window. Minerva shivered, sending the last owl out.  
  
====  
  
Ginny asked, pulling her brother to the side.  
  
Ron tried to pull his wrist from her grip.  
  
I was talking to Lily and Lindsey, Ginny said.  
  
Ron shook Ginny off. he challenged.  
  
I heard you! Ginny yelled.  
  
Ron asked. It's true!  
  
Neville is a good person! Ginny yelled.  
  
Well slimy gits like Malfoy don't belong at this school, Ron said, lowering his voice and pulling Ginny further into the corner.  
  
Ginny grabbed her arm out of Ron's reach. You were certainly doing a good impression of that slimy git.'  
  
Ginny you don't understand, Ron said, sighing.  
  
I don't understand? Ginny asked, putting a hand on her hip. I don't understand! Hermione _is_ my friend too, Ron!  
  
I love Hermione! She's my best friend!  
  
Mine too! Tears sprung from Ginny's eyes. Do you think she'd want you to act that way? Do you?  
  
I just want people. I want people to save her. Hermione deserves to be saved, Ron said lamely, crying himself.  
  
Oh, Ron, Ginny embraced her brother. Of course she does, but you can't do that. Especially with people like Lily and Lindsey, Ginny wriggled her nose. Ron gave a little laugh. You and Harry can't save the day this time.  
  
I know. That's what scares me most, Ron said somberly. Ginny moved to hug him, but he waved her off. She nodded and left, understanding.  
  
====  
  
Neville clutched Ginny's hand a little bit tighter. He has the right to blame me, Gin.  
  
Ginny shook her head and stopped walking. No, he doesn't. Neville, it wasn't your fault.  
  
It was though, Neville said quietly. He let go of her hand and pushed open the door to the astronomy tower. He entered and pulled Ginny in with him. Sit down, he pleaded.  
  
Ginny shook her head again, crossing her arms. Neville Longbottom, as your girlfriend I have a certain interest in your well-being. I will not speak to you a moment longer until you banish Ron's thoughts from your head.  
  
Neville sighed. I can't do that. Ginny remained tight lipped. OK. You don't have to speak. Just listen. Ginny's mouth relaxed, but she remained standing. Neville took her hand and led her to the chair opposite, standing with her until she sat.  
  
Ginny sighed and, giving her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips, sat down.  
  
I was with Hermione in the forest, Neville began quietly. Ginny's eyes widened at the revelation. Neville's voice dropped even lower as he began again, We were looking for some potion ingredient. Harry wasn't the only one thinking of the war, Ginny. Hermione, caring for Harry in the way that she does, was too. Ginny's eyes widened even more. No. She doesn't love Harry romantically, but she loves him with all her heart. Harry and Hermione cling to each other because they need one another. They had no other ties to the wizarding world before they came here. They both understand loneliness in a way that Ron can't comprehend. Ginny gave a little snort, with the size of the Weaseley family there was no way that Ron could feel lonely. She settled further into her chair.   
  
Hermione and I were looking for the potion ingredients. She wouldn't tell me which potion. She said that she'd tell me some other time. That night we had to concentrate on finding Smuggler's Green. That's what I think she said, at least. Neville sighed, and shaking his head continued.  
  
Suddenly Hermione stopped talking and glanced around. I had heard something too, but hadn't seen anything. I didn't say anything. I didn't think that she had noticed.  
  
She had. Suddenly, like a cold breeze on a summer day, they were there in their black cloaked glory. You couldn't see their faces, but I knew them.  
  
Ginny moved forward and patted Neville's hand. He nodded and continued.  
  
They weren't looking for me. I couldn't help, but think that they were. My parents and that bit, you know? No. They all concentrated on her. She grabbed my hand and tried to run. Four of them surrounded me. I didn't know where Hermione went. I had my wand, but I didn't do anything. I was so scared. I didn't do anything at all. They stupefied me, but I think that they could have gotten away without doing that.  
  
Neville shook his head. He took a deep breath. Then I heard the next day - about her trip to France. And I knew it wasn't true. So I confessed to Ron about being with her. I only have to find Harry and tell him.   
  
Ginny hugged Neville, tears falling down his face. She didn't have to be lost, Ginny. She didn't have to be...  
  
====  
  
_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,  
  
Harry Potter has been receiving threats against his person, as of late. DO NOT BE ALARMED. No threats have been issued against your daughter.  
  
However, due to the knowledge that the person writing the threats seems to have of Mr. Potter, we have been looking to his closest ties for answers. We did not send your daughter a letter in France. We did not wish to alarm her (at least not without your consent).  
  
Could anyone from your family be issuing these threats? Anyone, wizarding, who is close to Hermione? Any insight you can provide us about your daughter, your relations, and her history would be greatly appreciated.   
  
Send your reply with my owl. His name is Benedict.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Dominicus Finch  
Minister of Post  
Magical Post Office  
3rd Floor, 5th door to the left  
Ministry of Magic, England  
  
_Draco sealed the letter with a sigh.  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading!  
Taya: I guess I take the time to respond to reviews so deeply because I have so little reviewers. People with a large influx of reviews don't have this luxury. However, I also respond so thoroughly because I know how annoying it is to ask a specific question that matters to you and how you perceive the story and to not have it be answered. That really irks me. (I can't respond on Hermione reading the book or Draco - give too much away.) Lindsey and Lily weren't going to have any particular significance, but I may bring them into the story some more. I like them and twins are always fun to write about (or read about - I happen to like some FW/HG or GW/HG fics). RON! I know SO out of character. I meant to veer him a little in the blurb, but he went so far left. I suppose it's because he was trying to convince people of things and he had seen every Slytherin eating from Malfoy's palm. That part wasn't very significant though so I'm not going to touch it. I HATE canon Cho with a passion. Do you still like Ms. Change? I revealed a lot of her this chapter. She's... more complex - darker. Hope everyone still likes her.  
AFireInside13: Don't bang your head on the keyboard, dear. You'll hurt yourself. :-) I'm trying. I'm trying to keep the story lines going and have them connect at one point (for me having them connect will be the hardest part). I can't answer all your questions right now, you're right. I brought Snape into this chapter so you may see why he does some things that he's doing. I'm quite angry actually that I might not have the chance to answer all the questions I want to answer. I'm going to do a prequel to this to try and tie up loose ends.  
MagicalFerret/Cara: The best author? Thanks!!!!! (That makes me feel so good - however I don't know who would feel bad about being called the best author.) I'm glad you liked how Hermione talked to the book. I do agree it is comforting to hear your own voice in such a situation. Things are getting more grim. Girl of pure is important. Remember that. :-)  
  
OK - I hate when people say that they're going to terminate a story if they don't get enough reviews (or not post another chapter until they get so many reviews) so I'm not going to do that. Does anyone know how I may be able to bring in more reviewers/readers? Or - if you can't give me a suggestion - tell me why you reviewed/read? That'd help me out a lot. I really enjoy writing this story, but I'd like to know that people are reading. Thanks! You guys are the best! :-)  
  
- E. Smith  
  



	8. Fatality

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't claim to. If I owned Harry Potter then I wouldn't have much trouble scraping up money for Christmas gifts, now would I?  
  
Title: A Strange Call: Prophecy and Deception**  
  
**  
**Chapter 7: Fatality**  
  
_Chapter One: The Quintessential Ravenclaw  
  
Intelligent, witty, and responsible. That is the quintessential Ravenclaw.  
  
Does any of this imply prudence? No. However, Ravenclaws tend to be viewed in this light - as if intelligence equates to being cautious. People expect Ravenclaws to be quite pragmatic, however, most of the time they are not.  
  
Ravenclaws are intelligent. They are not necessarily prudent. Establish your stereotypes and dispel your myths...  
  
====  
  
_Hello, Hermione, Lucius Malfoy nodded to the girl.   
  
Hermione looked up from the book, eyes wide, before slamming it and glaring at her captor. Nice to see you too, Lucius, she responded, hoping that she looked a bit menacing.  
  
Lucius Malfoy did not comment on her tone or the way she addressed him. He simply threw a misshapen knut onto the floor and, with the wave of his wand, conjured himself a chair. How have you been, Hermione?  
_  
How have I been? How have I been!_ Hermione quelled this train of thought before responding, I know what you're doing.  
  
Malfoy's thin lips curled into a vicious smile as he leaned forward, obviously interested. I'm dying to know what.  
  
You want to use me for something - I'm not sure what yet. Then, most likely, you'll kill me, Hermione responded matter-of-factly. Don't think that you can charm or con me into doing whatever nefarious thing it is that you want.  
  
Lucius Malfoy laughed, leaning back again. That's quite vague, Hermione. I highly doubt that whatever plan I have for your cute little mudblood behind is that disjointed.  
  
You're a person obsessed with details. Hermione chose to ignore any comments about her derriere or heritage.  
  
It doesn't take a genius to figure that out, Lucius responded dryly. You are, Hermione, a supposed genius. Of course, you are a mudblood... Maybe they're lying. Are you a bit of muggle-loving propaganda thought up by Dumbledore and his cronies? He patted her head.  
  
Hermione let out a low growl. I'm as smart as anyone says I am, Lucius. Smarter than your son, at the very least.  
  
Lucius laughed again. My son is trained in things they don't teach in that school of yours, Hermione. Dark arts. Killing. Genius at its best, wouldn't you say?  
  
No, actually I wouldn't.  
  
The eldest Malfoy shook his head, a pitying gesture. I didn't think you would. You really need to be retrained, Hermione.  
  
Stop using my name, the sixteen year old finally bit out.  
  
Does it bother you, Hermione? Lucius asked. One of his pale eyebrows rose into a perfect arch. You don't want to be a mudblood do you? You don't want to be doubted. You want to be worthy of wizard. You've thought that ever since you got your Hogwarts acceptance letter, quite unexpectedly. You thought to yourself, Everyone will know the name Hermione Granger.' And you weren't to go in unprepared. You researched. You trained. You ate, breathed, and slept magic. You knew, in your very core, that you were magic - no plain muggle for _Hermione Granger,_ Lucius laughed, Oh no! No plain muggle for you! You thought you'd find acceptance and yourself. Disappointed were you? They did not think you worthy. They still do not. Your whole life has been founded on gaining acceptance. You didn't receive it there, at Hogwarts. Most teachers loved and adored you. Most children thought you bossy and annoying. You weren't to be bothered with stupidity, but you still wanted acceptance from your peers. There are still those teachers that don't accept, still those students, bright ones, who taunt you. Then you knew it. Lucius smiled, leaning back again.  
  
Suddenly, in one fluid motion, he swooped over Hermione coming face to face with her. He held her chin with three fingers as he said the words that made her tremble and want to fall to tears, You aren't worthy. He smiled, a mockery of the happy gesture, as a tear slipped down her cheek, only to be followed by a thousand more. He wiped them off her face with his thumbs.   
  
Lucius sighed, content. He kissed Hermione on her right cheek, his lips barely touching her skin, as he murmured quietly to her, You aren't worthy, Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione didn't even hear him disapperate. She was overcome with tears as she slipped to the floor in a poor, piteous mass.  
===  
  
Minerva smiled. Thank you, Sirius, for finally sitting down, she nodded to the former student.  
  
Sirius grumbled. Where's Dumbledore? he asked again.  
  
Minerva waved a hand and sighed. I'll get to all your --   
  
She was cut off yet again, but this time by Charlie Weasley. Where's Snape for that matter?  
  
Minerva fiddled with her glasses for a moment before sitting down. I called this meeting. I did not invite Albus. A few eyebrows raised. A few heads shook. Minerva ignored this and continued. I did not invite Albus simply because he does not agree with me telling you what I'm about to say. She took a deep breath. Hermione Granger has gone missing.  
  
Sirius asked, his voice strained. Harry must be devastated.  
  
Yes, Sirius. She was kidnapped by Death Eaters at least a week ago.  
  
A week! Charlie stood up and slammed his fist on the table.  
  
Remus Lupin, also, got up from his seat. Why didn't you tell us about this? he asked, his voice quiet, patient, and dangerous.  
  
She could be dead by now! Charlie yelled yet again.  
  
Minerva stared at both of the coolly. I suggest you sit down. They both stayed standing. Sit down, she repeated. Charlie did, but Remus refused. Minerva just nodded her head at him. I wanted to tell the Order about this so we could formulate some type of plan. Gods know that Severus wanted to do the same, but Albus refused. He did not wish the abduction to be known, especially it had taken place just outside the school on the fringes of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Sirius gave a harsh laugh. That's rich, Minerva. Slimy Snape wanting to save our Hermione and Albus not. Moody leaned back, looking at the woman skeptically.  
  
Unbelievable and unsettling, it is true, Minerva responded tersely. Albus sent three Aurors-in-training after her.  
  
Arthur asked. His face paled. He had met the fresh bunch of idiots before.  
  
Everyone knows that the best Aurors are part of the Order, a woman, an Auror herself, spoke up from the back of the room.  
  
Minerva nodded. We can't go after Hermione, however. We have no idea who took her or where they took her to. I want all of you to be on the lookout for Miss Granger or any information about her. After we get as much information as possible we will attempt a rescue.  
  
The Order nodded, determination set in most jaws and eyes. Others' eyes held fear and uncertainty - for once their orders were not from Dumbledore and, rather, disregarded his own wishes.  
  
Minerva stood up, shaking, from the table and flooed back to Hogwarts.   
  
====   
  
_Dear Mr. Finch,  
  
It is alarming to think that Hermione's closest friend is receiving threats. From what we understand Harry Potter is a nice boy who does not deserve any of this mess.  
  
Harry has, most likely, told Hermione of the threats. A Ministry letter would only worry her. Please, do not send one.  
  
Our family is purely muggle. However, Hermione is adopted. We do not know of the birth parents and assume that they, too, are muggles. However, for safety's sake, you may try to receive some information by contacting a Mrs. Glenn at Children's Haven on Chester Street. We're not sure if she still works there, we have no contacted the establishment in many years, but you may as well try.  
  
We thank you for the concern for our daughter.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Joseph and Eileen Granger  
  
_====  
  
'I love Hermione too!' Ron snickered to himself. He settled further into the library chair. The only person usually here was Hermione and she was - Ron sneered at the words - _in France_ so no one would catch him.   
  
Contented, he opened the black leather bound book. When Ron had accompanied Hermione to poke through the Restricted Section a few months back the title had seemed quite absurd - _Empowerment_. However, it strangely called to him. So he had filched it.  
  
Ron ran his fingers over the name on the cover. _Dulasiri Preto_ _must be a genius_. The words had run through his head more than once since he began to read the book.  
  
He thumbed through, finding the page. _Never let your family and friends know whatever activity it is you are doing. It is best to keep personal and professional lives separate. Also, most families live under the sick delusion that if they turn you in' - so to speak - they are doing you a tremendous favor. We know that they are not. The cliché is, Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' I say, Keep both friends, family, and foes as close to you as you can.' That way they never expect a thing. Also, steer clear from the fatal mistake of distancing yourself to people with whom you were once close. They will immediately notice that. If you are a social person by nature - stay a social person, at least at face value.'  
  
_Ron smiled, tucking the book back into the folds of his sharp Gryffindor robes. He tapped the bright red and gold crest feeling, with satisfaction, the cover of the book just beneath the rough fabric.  
  
Dulasiri Preto was a genius.  
  
====  
  
I thought you hated mudbloods, Lucius, Narcissa said with a little yawn, shifting in the embrace of her husband.  
  
I do, Lucius remarked shortly.  
  
Except for her? Narcissa raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. The entire situation was incredulous.  
  
No. I happen to hate that mudblood more than all others, Lucius said, playing with Narcissa's blond curls.  
  
Narcissa gave a friendly swat at her husband's hand. He knew that the simply action of playing with her hair annoyed her more than most other things. If you keep being this enigmatic I may have to go live with Siri, Narcissa laughed.  
  
Don't even threaten, Narcissa. He gave her a sound kiss to prove his point.  
  
It was a threat. It was a promise.  
  
Lucius nodded sagely. Ah. It is all in the semantics then.  
  
Quite right. Now why is this girl staying here? Or, rather, going to?  
  
She may be the girl.  
  
The girl of pure? Narcissa's eyes widened. A mudblood and he thought that she was the girl of pure? Narcissa bit her tongue. She would not dash her husband's hopes. However, she would go live with Siri if the need arose.  
  
====  
  
Draco looked dismayed at the letter. The last line was the one which had upset him the most. We thank you for the concern for our daughter'? He almost retched - if only because of what he was about to do for their daughter.  
  
He drew a piece of plain stationary, no Ministry seal on this, from his trunk. He gripped the ball-point pen with determination. He despised the things - convenient as they were. However, his determination did not stem from the issue of not being able to use a quill. He was determined to write the letter to the adoption agency without retching.  
  
If Hermione was, indeed, the girl of pure' it may save her life for a bit, but the distinction would destroy her in the end. Voldemort, her father, and the prophecy would destroy her. He wasn't going to let that happen.  
  
Draco Malfoy, cold hearted bastard and his father's son, would just have to swallow his pride and talk to her.  
  
====  
  
Harry grinned. This day was getting better and better. First he had a great study/snogging session with Cho Chang in the library and now he had gotten a letter from his godfather, Sirius.  
  
_Dear Sirius,  
  
I'm glad to hear about all the exciting activity at your house.  
  
Life is, surprisingly, really good here at Hogwarts. I think that I may date Cho Chang soon and my studies are really improving. (She helps me study like no one ever has.) Don't worry! My quidditch skills haven't dove. I'm still fantastic, as usual! (Just joking there, mate.)  
  
I'm still thinking about how much a I love that present you gave me for my birthday. I was looking at it the other day and - once again - Thanks!  
  
I still can't believe how some of those girls signed your yearbook though: Love you. Kisses. Great times. All addressed to a Siri.'  
  
I never took you for much of a Siri.  
  
Talk to you soon,  
  
Your favorite (and only) godson,  
  
Harry  
  
_====  
  
Albus sighed, leaning back. Hogwarts was a hard school to run. Any school was difficult to run. However, add in the variable of magic and sometimes it was downright impossible.  
  
He worried. A cloud was forming. His students were in danger of falling. He was on a precarious edge himself.  
  
He had never felt the darkness envelope him so completely.  
  
He had never felt so comforted by that darkness.  
  
It was as if it had seduced him one day. Albus supposed he walked along, unknowing, to lunch in the Great Hall. Suddenly there it was! A woman, slim and shapely, in a long black dress. She whispered in his ear and kissed him. She was the Darkness. And she was so tempting. He had wanted to hold her. He had almost fallen, wanting him to kiss him once again with red lips full of empty promises and broken dreams. Her siren song of finale' called to him. He just wanted it all to end. She had enticed him with calls of apathy and he had accepted.  
  
Albus Dumbledore let the darkness hug him tightly, squeezing all life out of him.  
  
====  
  
Professor Trelawny, glasses skewed off her head, hair flying as she abruptly popped up from bed, screamed.   
  
An eerie quiet greeted her, the last echoes of her blood curdling scream gone. Cold and unforgiving stone looked at her like the future.  
  
====  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you enjoyed the installment!  
F75: That, actually, provided me with a lot of motivation.  
Taya: I suppose your right. I can only hope that they're coming back (and I'm hoping!).  
I did see The Breakfast Club and, you're right, I cannot see her as the Basketcase. She is insanely, annoyingly shallow in canon and it bothers me. Ravenclaw, to me, seems like a house up from grabs. It is definitely more enigmatic than Hufflepuff and, sometimes, for me at least, is more mysterious than even Slytherin. JKR leaves many aspects of her world, sadly, unknown. Fanfiction may be used to explore those aspects - not just regurgitate canon. All in all, I'm glad that you like Cho.  
Don't worry about the Ron-I've-Just-Caused-A-Major-Plothole thing. It was, actually, planned. It seems, even to me, a bit contrived at this point, but I had planned it out previously.  
Many characters are misused and abused in canon. I'm trying to only bring in people that I will, in fact, use continuously. I'll try to keep character abuse to the minimum (at least in the neglectful sense).  
I, too, sometimes get annoyed when stories revolve around two or even just one character. I'm always wondering, What happened to what's-his-name?' Things like that. I'm glad you like the ensemble feel. I believe it takes more than two to make a plot so... I'm glad you like the feel though.  
I like responding! It gives you so much more to say in reviews and your review length is amazing! I get so much insight from your reviews. Why would I not respond? I'm so grateful to you for the plugging. (I'm also glad that you think the plugging is worth it.) I'll try some of the things you suggested. Also, don't worry about me not responding to reviews. (But: I promise to respond to reviews.) I can't not respond. It's not in my nature. And, as long as your reviews are long, my responses will be. I would, most likely, send an e-mail if responding at the end of the story was impossible.   
  
Shameless Mistakes: Twice now I have referred to the dear Ravenclaw Cho Chang as Cho CHANGE. It was a typo. I know her name. Nonetheless, I feel rather idiotic for this shameless mistake.


	9. Pater

Disclaimer: Featured in the prologue and, recently, in Chapter 7: Fatality  
  
Title: A Strange Call: Prophecy and Deception  
  
**Chapter 8: Pater**  
  
_Chapter Two: The Innocent Hufflepuff  
  
Hufflepuffs are seen as children of sorts. The word just brings to mind rabbits. Hufflepuffs are very much like rabbits. They're sweet and fluffy and produce just as quickly as the animals.  
  
You can always trust a Hufflepuff. They are always the ones to turn to. Had they been say, Slytherins they would have used this advantageous position for their benefit long ago.  
  
Rabbits can get rabies and become vicious. Not quite a good metaphor, I know, but it seems to suit. For Hufflepuffs are not, as many of us would like to - with a pat on their cute little heads - believe, entirely insipid. Many are quite aware of their position and, thus, many quietly exploit said position...  
  
_====  
  
Severus Snape growled as he looked at the calendar on his wall. Four days until vacation.  
  
Vacations, all in all, weren't as bad as he'd like to believe, up until now. He had always had someplace to stay. He was just, quite afraid, that the place which he had stayed for vacation all his life wouldn't be as inviting.  
  
He could be facing his daughter again soon.  
  
He laughed to himself. The situation was ludicrous. She would just snarl at him. _Brought another one, bastard?_ she would growl. The man would nod, one motion equaled a reply for both. _Your own teacher, _he might add for emphasis. Then Severus would be prompted to begin.  
  
He had seen many a man, more noble than he, save their own lives in exchange for another's. A wife perhaps. A daughter. Not usually a son, but it happened occasionally. Parents were always a favorite. Those people were a bartering tool, an invitation, and embittered acceptance to jump into the ever-widening black hole where no moral compass worked, the little for north having been lost on the way down.  
  
Severus Snape never claimed to be a noble man. He never claimed to be a kind man or a loving man. He never claimed to be much of anything, except a potions master.   
  
Snape laughed again, a cold bitter sound that rang through his chambers before slapping him harshly in the face again. He had measured his whole life and entire worth on a paltry career teaching vapid, numbskull children.  
  
The laugh left him alone and cold, unable to elude that dark thought any longer.  
  
_When the time came to hold his daughter's life in his hands - would he save it?_   
  
====  
  
Bulbus groveled at the feet of his master.  
  
I heard that the Mudblood was kidnapped, Flint my boy. You do not have anything to do with this do you? The voice was like honey. It dripped over him and stuck him to his place - he was unable to move and almost unable to breathe.  
  
That voice, that fatherly voice, had always unnerved him. Voldemort was cruel. Voldemort was evil. Voldemort killed and employed killers. However, Bulbus always wanted to look up when he heard that voice. He wanted to run into a spindly embrace and cry out all the evils of the world only to hear a shushing sound and be patted on the head. It's OK. It's OK. That's what he wanted to hear.  
  
His own father had never told him that it would be fine. His mother never told him it would be all right. His late sister told him, at the age of five, that people die. His sister was the only one who didn't vocalize the message, she went through with it.  
  
The voice sounded again, a slight edge back.  
  
Flint breathed in slowly, trying to help himself regain his bearings. He could never regain his bearings prostrated in front of some half-man-half-snake so he just spoke, What Mudblood, sir?  
  
Harry Potter's comrade, maybe lover, Voldemort answered, his patience wearing thinner and thinner. She is, of course, the only Mudblood we really talk about specifically.  
  
Of course, my lord, Flint bobbed his head up and down emphatically. What was the question, sir?  
  
What happened to her! Voldemort snapped. His voice became as tumultuous as usual. This voice scared nations. Flint reveled in the gravel sounding and violent raspings. He briefly wondered if Voldemort had swallowed pebbles as a child.  
  
I do not know. I do not know, Bulbus repeated the words, as if that would make them true.  
  
You lie, Flint! I do not appreciate liars! Voldemort threw a cruciatus curse.  
  
Bulbus fell to his side, pain wracking his body. It did not come in waves, as many people thought. It was like being stabbed in every part of your body at one time. Bulbus imagined, that if he was so inclined, he would imagine people stabbing you whilst pouring salt on the new wounds. He reveled in it.  
  
No one, at this moment, was able to get close enough to Bulbus Flint to hear what he was fervently whispering, but if one had been then they would have heard, It won't be fine. It won't be all right, and then last, more clear and with certainly much more power behind it, People die.  
  
====  
  
What are you doing for vacation, Harry? Cho asked, squeezing his hand.  
  
The boy blushed a bit, but relaxed as he saw a faint red twinge on the Cho's own cheeks. I s'pose I'll stay here, as usual, Harry replied casually.  
  
I have to stay here this year, Cho sighed, sitting down on a nearby bench. My parents are going on holiday for their twenty fifth wedding anniversary.  
  
That's too bad, Harry sympthesized.  
  
Cho smiled at him. Not so bad, she replied. I mean you're here. You'll be here... You're staying here... She laughed. I tend to trip over my words when --  
  
Harry laughed too before silencing her with a kiss.  
  
====  
  
Ginny Weasley raised an eyebrow, holding Neville's hand a bit tighter.  
  
he replied with a slight nod. He did not acknowledge the stammering boy she was attached to.  
  
Sod off, Malfoy.  
  
Love to, except I can't. I need to have a little... chat with you, he replied, his voice flat.  
  
I'm busy, Ginny replied tersely.  
  
Draco flicked slate gray eyes over to Neville. I can see that. However, I need to speak with you. It is a matter of utmost importance.  
  
Ginny would have laughed. However, this was Draco Malfoy. She didn't laugh. Well... go ahead then. Talk.  
  
Draco once again looked at Neville. I'd prefer to talk about this with only you, Weasley.  
  
Ginny smiled. Afraid Neville will spill all your little secrets about bed wetting?  
  
If I don't spill is secrets about that tendency why should he spill mine? Draco asked. Once again, however, I need to speak to you.  
  
Neville and I or nothing. Take your pick, Malfoy, Ginny issued the ultimatum.  
  
Malfoy sighed. Fine. We all shall chat. However, it would be best for all of us to find someplace more discreet.  
  
Why should we? Neville asked, speaking for the first time.  
  
Draco looked genuinely surprised. I didn't know you had a backbone, Longbottom. I didn't know you had any bones at all.  
  
Stop the crap. Why should we? Ginny asked.  
  
Miss Granger would most likely prefer it, Draco replied to a mystified audience.  
  
====  
  
_Dear Narcissa,  
  
I haven't seen you in so long. How is your horrid husband? Lucas? Lucifer? It begins with a doesn't it?  
  
Hmm. Nevermind. Your husband is of no consequence, anyhow. His name does not bear remembering.  
  
How is Draco? Getting along well with all the Slytherins, I suppose? He is, most likely, king of them. He was always a smart boy. (He must get that from you, dear. Your husband is not quite so intelligent.)  
  
I was thinking of stopping by next week. If you and your husband are involved in a row that would make the visit even more pleasurable, wouldn't it? I do hope you are by the time I get there. However, even if you disappoint me by managing to keep a peaceful household I will take you out to lunch and we will have a fantastic time.  
  
Did you hear of my latest exploit? Fantastic, isn't it? We'll talk about it later, I suppose.  
  
Love,  
Siri  
  
_====  
  
Minerva raised the teacup to her lips. We really must tell them, she agreed.  
  
Severus nodded, putting down his own cup of coffee. I think you should. Mr. and Mrs. Granger would not likely be impressed by Bronwyn's... he closed his eyes, Hermione's biological father showing up on their doorstep one day telling them to go into hiding.  
  
Minerva shook her head. I would not be, at the very least.  
  
Lucius is very likely to kill them once he has extracted all the information that he needs. They are more parents to Bronwyn then I have ever been. They deserve to know.  
  
I agree they do, Minerva responded. Severus was quite adamant about the issue. Both she and the potions master had brought it up to the headmaster on several occasions, but to no avail. I shall come with you to tell them.  
  
Come with me? Severus asked, sputtering on his drink.  
  
Yes. I don't expect to go alone. You are accompanying me. You are her father, Minerva pointed out.  
  
She does not know that.  
  
She deserves to.  
  
If I ever see her again I will tell her.  
  
I hope you do. Minerva did not clarify whether she hoped that Severus saw Hermione again or told her about her parentage.  
  
Where shall we hide them? Severus asked.  
  
I would say Grimmauld Place, but with Albus' view that is impossible at the moment, Minerva responded with a sigh. She dabbed at her lips with a napkin. It would really be much easier to hide them with Albus' connections.  
  
I know a muggle family near Surrey, Severus offered.  
  
That's the best we can do at the moment, Minerva nodded, pouring more tea into the dainty rosebud teacup.  
  
====_  
_   
Ginny leaned her head against Neville. Can you believe it?  
  
I'm still in shock, Neville validated.  
  
He wants us...  
  
Neville corrected. He wants you.  
  
Ginny nodded. That's what I said. Anyway... he wants _us_ to send him letters and perhaps, if things get dire, to send them to the Order.  
  
He wants to save Hermione Granger. Neville did not correct her use of the plural this time.  
  
Help at the very least, Ginny concluded.  
  
Draco Malfoy doesn't want to annihilate half the wizarding world because of their blood, Neville said in awe.  
  
Or Hermione at least.  
  
The girl he's always hated the most.  
  
And, apparently, the one his father is looking for.  
  
_The girl of pure_, they whispered the sacred words together.  
  
I suppose we'll have to act like Hermione to help her at all, Ginny said with a sigh.  
  
We'll be in the library for days won't we? Neville asked.  
  
At least after this Ron won't be the only person in the family who spent part of their vacation trying to save another person's life, Ginny said with a small life.  
  
The words dawned on them both.  
  
_Trying to save another person's life_...  
  
====  
  
Three quite interesting people dropped by looking for you today, Hermione, Lucius said.  
  
Good morning to you too, Lucius, Hermione snapped before realizing the words. Her face tensed with fear. Ron? Harry? she breathed.  
  
Lucius fished in his pocket for a paper. He skimmed the scrap again. Unless you know Misters Rebon, Walgoren, and Burdell I don't think that the four of you are aquatinted.  
  
As quickly as relief splashed across her face so did sadness.  
  
This _is_ quite interesting, isn't it Hermione? Here I am - yesterday - telling you the truth of the matter - that you aren't worthy and now! He gave a loud laugh before sending a pitying gaze towards the sixteen year old girl. He clicked his tongue. That sentiment, the one that you have been trying to chase away all night long, has just been further proved by your own side. He sighed, watching her flinch with great interest. It's quite sad. I'm sorry, Hermione.  
  
Hermione's head snapped to attention. Lucius saw, with satisfaction, her tears run rivers of water down her dirtied face.  
  
I truly am sorry, Lucius repeated, crouching down to be at her level. His face seemed pained with concern. he asked, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
Her eyes were directed at him again. He took one of her hands in his, giving her ever the more reason to look at him. Have I ever treated you like you were not worthy?  
  
Hermione bit her lip, thinking. Lucius spoke some more. My prejudices may get in the way of some things, Hermione dear, but I am able to see genius... He held her chin, much like he had yesterday, but this time his smile was kind almost pleased. Even in a little mudblood.  
  
Hermione sniffled. Oh don't cry. Lucius dropped her chin and wiped tears off her face. he whispered, may think themselves too good for you, but I don't, my dear. Albus Dumbledore could always be a little insipid sometimes. Everyone thinks he's a genius. However, we both know that genius doesn't come from twinkling eyes. Does it? Otherwise every Hufflepuff would be the new Rowena Ravenclaw!  
  
Hermione gave a little giggle.  
  
Lucius nodded. Lucius smiled again. They don't understand you, Hermione. They didn't understand me. That's why they turned me away. They don't appreciate you, you know. How did you become friends with the celebrity and his red haired sidekick? You took the blame. That's all they wanted you for. They took your genius, they used it, and then they did not acknowledge it. If Voldemort were after you he'd most likely be dead by now, wouldn't he?  
  
Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
Hermione Granger, genius despite being a mudblood and a Gryffindor, Lucius placed a kiss to her forehead, you are worthy. You are wizard.  
  
Hermione sank into his open arms, tears streaming down her face.  
  
====  
  
Draco laid the letter on top of his things to go home.  
  
_Dear Dom Finch,  
  
We are not allowed to give out information about biological parents. It's part of the confidentiality agreement. However, no agreement was signed in this case. It was all very bizarre I remember.  
  
I had been sitting by the desk. It was late and raining and I was about to tell Charlene, another worker there, that I was going to leave. That's when the man burst in.  
  
He was tall and draped in these black robes of sorts. He dressed very strangely, as if coming back from a costume party.   
  
In his arms he carried a baby. He gave her to me and just said, Her middle name is Helen.  
  
I've had upset mothers tell me the first names of the newborns that they are about to let go of forever, but never middle names.  
  
I need your name! I called, as he was about to leave.  
  
He swiftly turned towards me. I'll never forget his eyes, they were black and thunderous as if I had just given out his innermost secrets to the press. He had flung his hair out of his face at this point and all I could concentrate on were his eyes - dark pools that contrasted starkly with his almost-white skin.  
  
She doesn't need my name, he said, before disappearing.  
  
It was the strangest thing I had ever encountered. That's how the girl now known as Hermione Helen Granger came into the adoption agency's possession.'   
  
I hope that information is some help to you. It sounds very dire.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Mrs. Florence Glenn  
  
_====  
  
A/N: So there you have it - the newest installment. (I'd like you to know that it was 2607 words without author's note.  
_AFireInside13_: Thanks for reviewing! I just read the parody (because you mentioned it... I have to review it). It was great! And it definitely rang true. Snape? Oops! No... actually I just couldn't include him. That chapter tied many further plot-things together and had some, I thought, common thread and Snape's little part just wouldn't fit. Apologies.  
_Carmilla_: Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it! I guess people are too lazy to review perhaps. I know... total AU at this point. Glad you don't mind. I tend to not to (mind that is), but that's just me. Some people are diehard stick-by-canon people.  
_Taya_: I wrote out your reply, realized it was MUCH too long and I decided that I'm going to e-mail it to you. You bring up some great points and - as always - thanks for the review!  
  
Note: Taya asked in her review about Hermione, Lucius, and Draco knowing about Snape being Hermione's father. I thought that this was a good question to answer in general. No, at this point only Ron, Harry, Dumbledore, and McGonagall know about Hermione's parentage. (Oh! And Snape, of course!)


	10. Threats

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, which is quite obvious.  
  
Title: A Strange Call: Prophecy and Deception  
  
**Chapter 9: Threats  
  
**_Chapter 3: Gallant Gryffindors  
  
Gryffindors are terribly foolhardy, what some would call brave. They shall risk life and limb to save others, even at the cost of their own lives.   
  
They're quite obvious in their methods, being a bit crude, but they are brave!  
  
That might as well be in the Guide to being Gryffindor, by the original Gryffie want-to-be herself, Jessica Waters. I'm not going to get into her, however. This chapter is about weak Gryffindors, not stupid authors.  
  
Not all Gryffindors are brave. Not all Gryffindors are obvious. Gryffindors have turned out brave men and women, but they have just as easily turned out sniveling cowards - those were just hidden. George the Turncoat from the Imp War of 1200 was, for example, a Gryffindor. Funny, that.  
  
_====  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, writing needless letter to Ministry workers.   
  
The three Aurors that he had sent out to find Hermione Granger were dead. There heads had been found on the front desk of the Ministry building.   
  
He was frightened.  
  
It had always been in his nature, his good nature, to save every person he could. He was of the Never Leave Anyone Behind school of thought. Sometimes it was necessary.  
  
Richard Patterson.  
  
Albus stretched his weary bones and got out the slim green book. It was filled with notes about Those Left Behind. It was filled with justifications, too. Albus sighed. He had always tried to justify it to himself.  
  
Richard Patterson had been a third year Hufflepuff. He was bright, Albus thought him a strange choice for his house. He had always looked to have something up his sleeve and was smarter than any Ravenclaw at the time. Well, he was loyal. Unflinchingly so. He dedicated his entire person to the art of potions making and to the Light.  
  
A rumor had started, most likely by a student, about him making a potion to repel the Killing Curse. The rumor was false, but not entirely unfounded. He had been working on a formula. The formula was flawed, but not entirely wrong. If he had picked it up again in a few years he might have discovered it.  
  
Albus did nothing to stop the rumors floating around. As he had told Minerva at the time, What harm could they do? The only thing that I see them doing is pumping up his ego.  
  
Minerva had replied with a snappish, That is enough.  
  
Albus had just laughed.  
  
Richard Patterson was kidnapped. Letters were sent. The Formula for the Boy.   
  
No. We keep the formula.  
  
Richard Patterson's head was found, a few days later, on the fence in front of Hogwarts. His body was found a few feet away from that. It was mangled and bruised. Traces of Cruciatus were found.  
  
Albus ran his fingers over the wrinkled note.  
  
_Albus,  
  
The boy died crying. Crying.   
  
Good man.  
  
Maybe - just maybe - you're not as stupid as we all thought. You'll let the weak suffer for your mistakes.  
  
Good man.  
  
He offered to join the Dark before we killed him with a final Cruciatus. We asked him why. He said, No one cares, apparently. You care enough to torture me fully, tear down my defenses, and throw me in the gutter in a fantastically cruel manner. You also have power. Albus Dumbledore shall die.  
  
Oh, certainly. You will die. Not by his hand.  
  
Good man, Albus. Good man.  
  
_Albus sunk down in his chair, tears streaking down his wrinkled face.  
  
Sacrifice the girl. That's what he told himself many times.  
  
Sacrifice the girl to save the school, the Light, and Harry Potter. Harry Potter will appreciate it.  
  
Harry Potter would meet her again someday, having sacrificed himself to save the world.  
  
Hermione Granger's sacrifice would not be in vain.  
  
For, Albus thought, if he did send others to save her Harry Potter would somehow go. He would most likely die, his luck having run out. Albus would be fired. Lucius Malfoy would be Headmaster of the school.  
  
Hogwarts would fall. Muggle-borns would die.  
  
The Dark would reign.  
  
Albus dipped his quill in the little bottle of ink on his desk and flipped to the last page in the green book. _Hermione Granger_, he wrote with painful precision.  
  
Hermione Granger.  
  
====  
  
She cried in your arms? Narcissa asked, hiding a laugh behind an ivory hand.  
  
Tears streaming, crying. I almost felt bad, Lucius affirmed.  
  
You did not! Narcissa giggled.  
  
I most certainly did, Lucius replied somberly, before giving his wife a smirk and sound kiss on the lips. What are you doing?  
  
Sending a letter, Narcissa replied simply. She ignored Lucius trying to look and gave the letter the proud Malfoy seal.  
  
Not to Siri, Lucius said.  
  
Yes to Siri. It's going right off to Portugal and there is nothing you can do to stop it, Narcissa replied, spinning around as soon as she had given the owl the letter. She kissed Lucius.  
  
You're not going to distract me, Lucius said none-too-playfully. He moved out of her arms and sat down on the couch. He's coming isn't he.  
  
In a week, Narcissa nodded, clearing the desk of her stationary kit.  
  
Lucius frowned. Did I allow him to come?  
  
Narcissa averted his eyes. Perhaps not, but this is my house as well, Lucius.  
  
Not over the holidays it isn't, Lucius growled. This is going to be an added inconvenience. It will be hard trying to sway the Mudblood without Dulsiri around. Draco is going to be bad enough. They hate each other and I doubt that Draco will treat the girl with the respect I want her to feel she has.  
  
Narcissa laughed, incredulous. You want me to treat this filth, which shall soon be tarnishing my home, with respect? Lucius! You must be mad!  
  
No. I'm far from mad. If we want the girl to feel safe here then you can't walk around calling her filth, Lucius replied.  
  
Narcissa rolled her eyes. Isn't it a tad suspicious if the wife of a Death Eater is being kind to a mudblood? I will not speak to her at all costs, but I will not draw suspicion on myself by being kind or even civil.  
  
Lucius sighed. Fine. Draco, however...  
  
He shall listen to whatever you say, Narcissa cut in. She sat down in ivory cushioned desk chair.  
  
Yes I suppose. That still leaves Dulsiri.  
  
Siri is my brother. He is coming, no matter what you say, Narcissa replied.  
  
You may be cold to the Mudblood. In return I am allowed to be cold to your brother, Lucius named his terms.  
  
As if I could prevent it. Really, Lucius. Whatever little thing you get into your head gets done. You just do not listen to reason sometimes. Or your wife for that matter. I could not prevent you from being cold to my brother. You both almost got in a fist fight last time he was here - acting like Gryffindor first years! It's despicable really, Lucius. He eggs you on and you respond! You have such a control of your emotions in other facets, dear. Why could you just not respond to my brother's taunting for a week?  
  
Those situations where I have held restraint have not been in my own home, Narcissa.  
  
That may be true, but what, then, are you going to do about the Mudblood? What about when she regains that spirit that is spoke of? You think that she will immediately bend to your will?  
  
Severus is coming. He shall help me.  
  
You can't ply her with potions forever. You and I both know that. You're going to have to learn control. Unless you want to kill the Mudblood. Narcissa flashed a bright smile at her husband.  
  
You may want me to kill the girl, Narcissa, but mark my words! She shall not die at my hands in this household! Lucius loomed over his wife, eyes threatening.  
  
Narcissa stood up, pushing him back. Do not defend filth such as her. She cannot be the Girl of Pure, Lucius! She's dirty! She's tainted! She has mud running through those Gryffindor veins of hers!  
  
Lucius gave a low growl, pushing his hair back from his face. Did my ring not glow, Narcissa? He grabbed her wrist. Did my ring not glow!  
  
It glowed, Lucius, Narcissa responded quietly.  
  
It is not wrong, Lucius' voice dropped to a whisper. She shall not die by my hands, Narcissa. He swept out of the room, cane tapping the wooden floor.  
  
Narcissa collapsed into her chair. She may not die by your hands, Lucius, but she could very well die by mine.  
  
====  
  
Bulbus Flint, scant hours after being assaulted by the Cruciatus curse, sat in his study at home.  
  
The study was always his favorite room of the house. The high ceilings made room for large bookshelves, not surpassed by even Malfoy Manor. The room was oval in shape, which might have created a pleasant inviting atmosphere. The room was not to be inviting, however. It was more invitation-only. A large fireplace constructed of large slabs of black marble stood at one end of the room. At the other were large windows, covered by thick red curtains, which had not been drawn for a score or more.  
  
The carpet was plush. It spread itself throughout the room and changed in design according to the occupant. Color of the carpet did not stray too often, for if it did that would throw off the color scheme of the room.  
  
Leather chairs of varying darkness, ranging from light to rich, dark brown, were spread throughout the room. Mahogany tables stood next to each chair, an ashtray and cigar box at the ready.  
  
The room was filled with mahogany furniture, the most prominent piece being the liquor cabinet. It was conceived in design in 1330 by some Flint ancestor who had decided that, once they acquired enough money for themselves, was going to have the thing created by Muggle artisans and store it in their home. It was large and intricate, a truly beautiful piece of cabinetry. However, Flint, at the moment, was not interested in the cabinet's decoration as much as it's contents.  
  
He had, with a swoop of his wand, cleared all the chairs from the room. He now sat alone in the room of massive proportions. He was seated before the dying embers of the fireplace, a sniffer of brandy in one shaking hand and a cigar in the other.  
  
It wasn't the Cruciatus Curse that had him pondering this morning. No. The Cruciatus Curse provided some sick happiness to a man who had known none.   
  
It was Voldemort's voice. It was Voldemort's mind. It was Voldemort's cunning. It was Voldemort's hug.  
  
Give me what I want, Flint. I'll give you what you want, Bulbus repeated Voldemort's words to the empty room. He knew damned well what I wanted all this time!  
  
Bulbus smashed the cigar out in a nearby ashtray and took a swig of his brandy.   
  
You were the easiest, of course. All you wanted was love. All you wanted was reassurance. All you wanted to know was that you aren't a complete failure. You are one of the most pathetic of my ranks.  
  
Volemort's words, which he had been repeating to himself since he had regained his power of speech, had struck him to the core. That man - that halfblood - would rue the day he dared to mock the wishes of Bulbus Flint.  
  
Bulbus laughed. Threatening Voldemort, but still pissing his pants at the thoughts of Lucius Malfoy.   
  
Lucius Bloody Malfoy! Bulbus yelled, throwing the glass into the fire. The fire, reacting to the brandy, crackled for a moment before calming down once again.   
  
Much like myself, Bulbus smiled, slugging a drink from the nearest bottle of whiskey.   
  
He had seen it one too many times. Bulbus Flint, millionaire and highly intelligent man, had decided he would no longer be the kicked dog. Then Voldemort would turn on his father-voice or Lucius Malfoy would enter a room and he would piss his pants and run away.  
  
Bulbus, as a child, had simply been referred to as Coward by family and friends alike. He did not have foes. His father was too powerful and wealthy to alienate. Even children, in their conscious pureblood ways, knew that if you alienated Bulbus Flint you alienated a major heir of power and prestige, not to mention money.  
  
You were right, Father. Absolutely. As usual, Bulbus declared his sins to an empty room and near empty bottle. I am a failure. I am the last of the dynasty. I have brought down an empire.  
  
_Bringing down an empire means building a new one_.  
  
That is what his father had always said.  
  
Lucius Bloody Malfoy, Bulbus cursed.  
  
He took a last swig before throwing the bottle into the fireplace and leaving the room.  
  
Bloody new empire.  
  
====  
  
Ron had always known, even before he knew it existed. He had known what the mirror would show him.  
  
The Mirror of Erisid did not disappoint.  
  
Ron didn't see himself winning a mere House Cup.  
  
He snorted himself. That was a pretty shallow innermost desire. He had been quite disappointed when his friends believed that he was so vapid as to want only that.  
  
No. Ron had seen himself, older. He exuded an aura of power and was obviously wealthy, which was made apparent by surrounding and clothing. Hermione Granger, the only girl he had ever wanted, was looking pretty for once and was on his arm.  
  
Harry, Charlie, and Bill? They were... missing.  
  
Yes, a voice had whispered in his head for so many years. Yes, Ron. You are king.  
  
Then they had made a mockery of that. He needn't fear, however, they would pay.  
  
Alliance of the Strong. Only the strong should be allowed to live. Dumbledore was weak, allowing that traitorous git Snape back in, especially when he should have been concerned with the welfare of Snape's lovely daughter.   
  
No. The Light was weak. The Dark was bent. The Strong survived.  
  
====  
  
He's adorable, Cho gushed.  
  
Nancy gave a little snort. In a little-boy sort of way I guess he is.  
  
He's adorable no matter what way you spin it, Nancy. You're just jealous because you don't have him, Cho replied matter-of-factly.  
  
He's a little geeky to be perfectly honest, Nancy said with a wince.  
  
Well... yeah... He's a geek, but I like him. Cho shrugged.  
  
So you do think he's a nerd? Nancy asked.  
  
Cho nodded. I suppose he picked that look up from spending all of his time with Swot Granger.  
  
Nancy laughed. Swot Granger, she agreed. I'm just thankful that the Swot Gods thought it would be good to send her to France.  
  
Cho smiled. We can only hope it's a permanent vacation.  
  
====  
  
Ginny pushed him away. Stop trying to kiss me and concentrate.  
  
So you don't like being kissed? Neville asked.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. That's not it and you know it! I want to concentrate. After this we still have to look up things on the prophecy.  
  
Then send along any information about it to Malfoy, Neville replied with a sigh.  
  
And we have to see if the Order is planning on moving their asses to save Hermione, Ginny continued.  
  
And pass any information about that onto Malfoy. Neville shrugged. I want to help Hermione and I don't mind getting this prophecy information for Malfoy, but I feel a bit uneasy about giving him any Order information.  
  
Ginny sighed, patting his hand. Me too, but he gave us the proof. Right now he may be Hermione's only hope. We have to help him as best we can.  
  
Neville closed his eyes for a second before opening them and looking at Ginny. He kissed each of her cheeks. As best we can, he agreed. As best we can.  
  
====  
  
Severus rapped upon the door.  
  
a cheery female voice called.  
  
Severus cast a glance at Minerva. This is going to be more difficult than they had thought.  
  
a breathless woman arrived at the door. Her shoulder length brown hair was held back in a ponytail and she wore a summer dress, quite out of place in the cold November weather.  
  
Is Mrs. Granger in? Severus inquired, peering past the woman.  
  
I am Mrs. Granger. The woman put her hands on her hips. What do you want?  
  
I apologize, Mrs. Granger. You just seem... quite young to be Miss Granger's mother, Severus responded.  
  
I'm thirty seven, the woman replied with a laugh. Oh! So you're from Hogwarts! Come in! She opened the door wider and, once they were in, led them to a sitting room. Do you need my husband?  
  
Severus nodded. That would be preferable, yes.  
  
Mrs. Granger frowned for a moment before rushing off to get him.  
  
Mr. Granger, unlike his young looking wife, was overweight and dressed in winter appropriate clothing. A large gray sweater stretched itself over his gut, which spilled over his khaki pants.  
  
They both sat down, waiting.  
  
You're Mr. Granger, Severus stated flatly.  
  
Mr. Granger nodded, putting out his hand.   
  
Mrs. Granger did likewise. Rebecca Granger, she introduced herself. Bob's the older of the two of us. She smiled at both guests. Not to mention the fact that I just look younger then I am.  
  
Severus nodded, at a loss. He decided to just break right into business. We have come here not to speak about your daughter, but yourselves. You may, because of your relation to your daughter, be in grave danger. Minerva, Severus nodded at the woman behind him, and myself, for the safety of both yourselves and Miss Granger, would like to hide you.  
  
Rebecca's eyes grew wide. Hide us! Hermione's in danger and we're going to hide? No. We're going to stand by her. Isn't that right, Bob? She turned to her husband.  
  
He patted her hand. Let's hear the man out, Becca. His wife sighed and they both turned their attention to the potions master again.  
  
I will look after your daughter to the best of my ability, Severus assured the couple.  
  
A girl, sir, needs her parents not a stranger during times of trouble, Rebecca protested.  
  
Have you told your daughter that she is adopted? Minerva asked.  
  
How do you know? No one knew except the family, Rebecca's voice caught in her throat.  
  
Did you? Minerva pressed.  
  
No, we haven't yet, Bob spoke for his wife, who was, at this point, close to tears. I don't see what that has to do with anything.  
  
Hermione could be in danger because of her parentage, Minerva replied patiently.  
  
No one knows who gave our little angel up. The woman at the adoption agency said that it was just some man in strange black clothing, Bob responded.  
  
We need you two to go into hiding. I promise on my life that Hermione will be looked after by one of her parents, Severus cut in.  
  
How can that be? Rebecca asked, too distraught to have absorbed much of what was going on.  
  
You know the man who gave her up? Bob asked.  
  
Severus stood. I am the man who gave her up.  
  
====  
  
_Dear Severus,  
  
Lovely times again. Holidays. Narcissa and I, as always, are expecting you to join us.  
  
I don't see why you wouldn't.  
  
You're strange about proper social etiquette, however, Severus so I'm extending the invitation once again.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
Post Script - You may see more than one of your students during this vacation, Severus.  
  
_====  
  
A/N: 3269 words! Thanks all for reviewing!  
  
_Cara:_ I hope that you don't mind me calling you Cara. I just couldn't imagine that your parents would name you Ferret - magical or no. I understand about the gloves - I tried to type once with gloves on... a very difficult task. I thought that Hermione's reaction was in line also and I'm glad that you agree. I hope that this new installment cleared by some of your Draco/Ginny/Neville issues.  
_Artemis MoonClaw:_ You're just going to have to read and see... ;-)  
_Taya_: I love your reviews. Let me repeat this. I love all reviews, but I love yours especially. E-mailed the review.  



	11. Forgive

Updated: 10/1/2004  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
Title: A Strange Call: Prophecy and Deception  
  
**Chapter 10: Forgive  
  
**_Chapter Four: Slimy Slytherin  
  
Often viewed as the evil house with a great pedigree Slytherins are known for their cunning. However, what of the bumbling ones?  
  
There have been bumbling Slytherins - evil and good. Marty P. Finkus, the ministry worker who almost exposed the entire ministry to a group of Muggles tourists, was a Slytherin. He was found dead, later, in his flat. Slytherins were also arrested for that piece of poetic justice.  
  
Slytherins are not always quick and not always prepared when things they have done come back to haunt them...  
  
_====  
  
Lucius' voice floated through the cell.  
  
Hermione winced, but raised her head nonetheless. Her eyes she averted.  
  
Lucius gave a little laugh and knelt down in front of her. he gently admonished, look at me. Hermione, with reluctance, obeyed. Now what did I tell you yesterday?  
  
That I was smart?  
  
Good, but I also told you something more important. Didn't I? Hermione nodded, eyes surveying the cuff of his sleeve. You are worthy of wizard. Hermione nodded again. Say it, Hermione.  
  
Hermione winced again. I am worthy of wizard. She bowed her head.  
  
Do you know what that means, Hermione? The girl, eyes shut, shook her head. Lucius continued. I will not kill you. You are under my protection and I want to take you to Malfoy Manor.  
  
Hermione shook her head violently. Tears, once again, poured down her face. She clutched at Lucius' robes. she whispered, voice thick.  
  
Lucius asked. Why? Draco and my wife will be there. Also, you'll be able to see a teacher of yours, Professor Snape. He did not mention Dulsiri Preto.  
  
Draco doesn't like me. Or Professor Snape, Hermione protested between hiccups.  
  
They'll both treat you well. And wouldn't you like to sleep in a real bed?  
  
No. Please, no. Hermione's sobs grew louder in desperation.  
  
Lucius frowned and stood up before backhanding the girl. Don't you want to come to Malfoy Manor, Hermione?  
  
Hermione whispered.  
  
Lucius dealt her another blow,   
  
Hermione shut her eyes tightly. Tears, smaller now, still fell in a steady parade down her cheeks. She nodded slowly.  
  
You will listen to me now. His voice dropped to a whisper. There are many who would like to kill you, Hermione. There are some even that the Manor who might like to bring harm to you. I will protect you, Hermione. I sometimes let my guests live. He stood silent for a moment before letting out a large laugh. Do you know what your potions professor does during his free time? Hermione did not say anything. He's a Death Eater, Hermione. He kills all his _guests._  
  
Hermione squeaked. She would not give up her potions professor - not even to Lucius, the volatile man who accepted her.  
  
Let me tell you a story, Hermione. It started, as many stories do, in childhood. I was once a child - a child at Hogwarts, much like yourself. I was, at the time, untouched by politics. The only politics I knew were those of Slytherin and Gryffindor. You never got that, Hermione. They stole from you, but, once upon a time, children were children. In my sixth year I met a boy. That boy knew a man. That man was He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. I learned much from him. I had always been suspect of muggles and mudbloods. The Dark Lord taught me to kill their ilk. I agreed. I obeyed.  
  
Lucius smiled, placing a hand on the top of Hermione's head. Do I look like one to be ruled, Hermione?  
  
Hermione replied slowly.  
  
Lucius nodded. After a while I realized that he was ruling me. I do not like being ruled. Do you know how you fit into this, Hermione?  
  
Hermione's voice was almost not audible.  
  
Lucius, raising Hermione's hand to his lips, kicked her.  
  
Hermione let out a grunt of pain, which nearly overpowered the large pop of Lucius disapperating.  
  
====  
  
Minerva, after much cajoling and a few threats, had left. Severus was no longer sure that that was such a good idea.  
  
How much do you know about Death Eaters? Severus asked. Bob pulled a book from under the coffee table.  
  
Death Eaters: Followers of You-Know-Who, dangerous, read Dr. Granger.  
  
Severus sighed. Miss Granger really told you nothing about the oncoming war.  
  
Dr. Granger, the female, paled. That was answer enough.  
  
She's stupid. Stupid, but... Snape sighed. She was trying to protect you from protecting her.  
  
Both Grangers looked very confused. Severus sighed.  
  
I was, once, a Death Eater. I now work as a double agent of sorts. I left Hermione because if she had grown up with me as her father she would, too, have become a Death Eater. I could let that happen. I can't.  
  
====  
  
Hermione bit the inside of her cheek until she drew blood. She let the metallic taste was over her tongue. The pain felt good. The blood tasted nice. They were real.  
  
Lucius had stolen everything form Hermione - her sanity, her insecurities, and her name. She was no longer sure that any of it was real. There were spells - spells to give a person hallucinations.  
  
Hermione sighed. No, it was real. The Cruciatus was real. Lucius was real. Hermione's fate was real. Lucius had promised no kill her. That was the best offer she had gotten in a long time.  
  
_Harry, Ron. Forgive me._  
  
Hermione gave into her fate.  
  
====  
  
Severus was quite pleased. The Grangers were too shocked to really argue with him about anything. The biological father of their daughter shows up and tells them that he is - was - in leagues with the devil and that they have to go into hiding and they go into shock. Severus thanked every deity he could remember for small miracles.  
  
You're packed then? Severus asked, standing up.   
  
Dr. Rebecca Granger nodded, reaching her hand out blindly to find her husband. He took her hand in his own and squeezed it, sending her a smile of comfort. They stood like that for a few moments in absolute silence. Severus staring and the Grangers gazing lovingly at each other.  
  
Severus Snape, greasy git who never had a girlfriend, felt a pang in his heart. _Gillian_.  
  
We really must go, Severus interrupted. Bob Granger nodded. He picked up both his and his wife's suitcase.  
  
We'll take my car, he said, walking out to the driveway and loading the bags into the boot.   
  
Severus and Bob Granger sat in the two front seats. Dr. Granger chose to sit in the middle seat of the back, a gift box tied nicely with a pink ribbon clutched in her hands.  
  
Mrs. Granger? Severus asked.  
  
The woman looked up, her fingers immediately stopped fiddling with the ribbon on the box. Dr. Granger, she corrected. Severus nodded. Dr. Granger looked down at the box for a moment and then back up at Severus Snape. It is a box of letters. Hermione's letters from school. She sends us one each week.  
  
Turn left here, Professor? Bob asked.  
  
Severus replied, more to Rebecca than Bob. Rebecca handed over the box.  
  
Severus placed it in his lap and undid the ribbon with the utmost care. Lifting the first letter out of the box he read the first few lines.  
  
_Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
You wouldn't believe this place! The staircases move and the portraits talk! (I'm actually glad our portraits don't do that. I couldn't bear listening to Aunt Gertrude everyday. I always thought her strange and think her even stranger for giving me a painting of her for my eleventh birthday. I really wanted a bicycle.)  
  
Know that boy I was telling you about? Harry Potter? He's here! Isn't that amazing? I thought that he'd be stuck up and a snob, but he's actually quite nice. I don't like his friend, though. Ronald Weasley is his name. He wasn't very nice.  
  
Classes are fantastic. Here we don't take literature and things. The only course remotely like the ones at home is a History of Magic course.   
  
I like most of the teachers. My potions professor looks really tough and mean. I was kind of frightened of him. Then I remembered what you said Mum. Don't be afraid - be challenged. So that's what I'm going to do.  
  
They divide us into houses here. There are four - Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I got into Gryffindor. I was very surprised. Ravenclaws are known for being smart and I was sure that's where I would be. The Sorting Hat, a talking hat that does what its name says, sorted me into Gryffindor. He said something funny about me, but I just shrugged it off. Strange, talking, magical hats and all...  
  
I have to get to classes.  
  
  
Love,  
Hermione_  
  
  
  
Severus frowned. He had missed so much in her life. He had missed so much.  
  
Bob Granger pulled into the driveway and got out of the car.  
  
We're here, Rebecca said, tapping Severus' shoulder impatiently.  
  
Severus looked at the relatively normal muggle home. Of course, he thought miserably, we're here.  
  
Surrey - or in the vicinity of Surrey - was never one of his favorite places. Gillian loved it.  
  
  
  
A/N: That's it for now... the big scene in the muggle house near Surrey is next on the list. Sorry that this was so late - vacation and exams and story planning got in the way. I hope to get the next chapter up fairly quickly, however.  
_Ravenclwst:_ There's going to be more the Grangers/Snape interaction - mostly through the form of letters. Snape better watch out for one Dr. Rebecca Granger... haha  
_Artemis MoonClaw:_ Thanks for that very short, albeit amusing review. I loved it. :-)  
  
Hey - Check out my new story Under the Cover of Night... please? Thanks!!  



	12. Home

Uploaded: 7/2/04  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any items out of Potterverse.  
  
Title: A Strange Call: Prophecy and Deception  
  
**Chapter 11: Home  
  
** the woman who answered the door snarled.  
  
Severus was glad that he left the Grangers in the car. He held the door open with his hand. he said quietly, throat dry.  
  
Don't Josie' me. I'll break your fingers, Severus Snape, she threatened, preparing to do just that.  
  
You can't, he shot back quickly.  
  
The woman gave a sharp laugh. Gillian love you - not me. The eerie smile dropped from her face only to be replaced by stony determination. I will break your fingers.  
  
Just let me in. Five minutes, Josie.  
  
she replied with a sigh, opening the door wider.  
  
I need your help, Snape began.  
  
The woman laughed again. I think you've helped our family out enough over the years, Snape. Look where your help got Gillian. She shut the door behind him, ignoring the car Snape had ridden in and his occupants. You owe me, Snape. It's not the other way around.  
  
You owe a large debt to Gillian, he said quietly, unconsciously picking up the slippery voice he used to throw his pupils off balance in the classroom - keep them on edge.  
  
I owe my life to Gillian. I do owe any debt to you. You weren't my sister. And you weren't the person who saved my life many times over. Josie bowed her head for a moment, as if in silent mourning, only to pick it up a moment later - fire in her eyes. You owe Gillian a debt as well. You owe Gillian and her baby, Snape.  
  
Snape sighed. I'm here about her baby.  
  
Josie let her breath out quickly, as if punched in the stomach. You found out what happened to Gillian's baby? She bit her fist in contemplation. Was it too gruesome? Tears shone in her eyes, but she did not let them fall.  
  
The air hung heavy around them for a moment or so before Severus Snape had the courage to speak again. Her baby didn't die. Gillian's baby wasn't killed.  
  
Josephine snarled again. Bastard! Bastard! She slammed her fist down upon the table in the small entrance hall making the sunny yellow vase atop it quiver. You knew all these years, didn't you? Didn't you?  
  
Severus bowed his head. That was enough of a reply.  
  
I would have taken the baby in, Severus! I would have. Where the hell is Gillian's baby?  
  
Severus bit out.  
  
That's rich, Snape, bloody rich. She shook her head in disbelief, blond hair tossed about her face. What I don't understand is why you didn't let me take the baby.  
  
She wouldn't have been safe, Severus replied. He put up his hand, a sign for Josephine not to speak again. I gave the baby to a muggle family - after I faked her death. Bronwyn Helen Snape was supposed to be her name. If I had given her to you then the group would have quickly figured it out and killed her... and you. I couldn't let it come to that. If I couldn't save Gillian I was at least going to save my child and her aunt! His ferocity surprised Josephine, who took a small step backwards, edging herself away from his anger. She had forgotten how frightening he could be. She had forgotten how noble he could be.   
  
I sent the baby to an adoption agency. They gave her to a regular, muggle family. The family called her Hermione Helen Granger. As it turns out Bronwyn turned out to have magic and eleven years after I gave her away she showed up in my classroom again.  
I had to call her Miss Granger.' I had to pretend she wasn't my child. I had to insult her for her, his tone became colder, _heritage, _her friends, and her house in school.  
  
Do you remember Harry Potter, Josie? Josephine gave a quick nod. She became his friend. This was very dangerous - especially since in the wizarding world she is thought to be a muggle-born. Do you remember what I told you and Gillian about muggles and wizards and blood and the group I used to run around with? Josie nodded again. Well... that group found her and kidnapped her. Dumbledore and I think that he may kill her... parents. We want you to keep them safe.  
  
They stood quiet for a few more moments. Severus' head was bowed, his hair covering his face, and he was clenching the small hall table. His knuckles were white. Josie, too, was clenching the table. Her knuckles matched his. She unconsciously moved her hand to cover his. He looked up, his face drenched in tears.  
  
Please, Josie?  
  
Of course, she said with a small sigh. She gave a little laugh, quite different than the ones she had greeted him with. I may not be Gillian - in fact, I remember you loved to point out how different we were - but I'm not heartless. We may have disagreed on every point, but we had one thing in common. Didn't we, Severus Snape?  
  
I loved Gillian too, Severus said, a small smile coming to his face. I loved Gillian too.  
  
====  
  
Cho asked.  
  
the boy asked lazily, not moving to look at his girlfriend.  
  
Cho picked her head off Harry's shoulder to look him in the eye. He sat up also. Harry gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then sat back further to listen to whatever it was she had to say. Guess what I heard.  
  
That we are the greatest couple in the history of Hogwarts? Harry asked, a smile on his face. Lavender said that one. Or is it: Harry Potter is deformed? Cause if you heard that one from Malfoy don't listen to it. The git hates me.  
  
Cho laughed. No. No. It's something much more interesting. Everyone knows that you're deformed.   
  
Harry nodded, scratching the back of his neck. Someone let the cat out of the bag. I'm deformed. He looked up and gave a brilliant smile to Cho.  
  
I heard that you can conjure a patronus, Cho said, voice filled with wonder.  
  
Harry shrugged. Where'd you hear a one like that?   
  
Cho didn't fall for it. His shoulders had tensed. She saw it happen. That's just what a lot of people have been saying. Is it true? Are you the most powerful wizard in Hogwarts?  
  
Harry laughed. Yeah. I'm the most powerful wizard in Hogwarts... when it's summer hols and everyone has gone home and I'm the only one left.  
  
Cho smiled, but she was not to be deterred. So you can conjure a patronus?  
  
Harry shrugged again. I don't know. He stood up, dusting his pants off. I do know that if I don't finish this potions essay Professor Snape will kill me. He's already going to kill the class already - with Hermione gone there's no one who knows the answers.  
  
Cho tried to keep the malice from her voice. Have you gotten any letters from her?  
  
Harry stiffened again before giving a shrug and halfhearted smile. She's too busy I imagine. She's in France and being brainy and things. I bet she doesn't have any time for stupid, ol' Harry Potter.  
  
Cho smiled. I'm sure you'll get a letter soon, Harry.  
  
Harry shrugged again, kissing Cho on the forehead. I'll see you later, right?  
  
Cho called to his retreating back. She wasn't really thinking about tonight when they were going to meet in the library. She was thinking about patronuses, power, and the mystery of Hermione Granger.  
  
====  
  
Albus sat down in his bright red office chair, looking his full one hundred sixty years. This was the fifth time this week he had looked at the slim green book filled with Those Left Behind. This was the fifth time he had looked at the page of Hermione Granger.  
  
_Hermione Granger  
Bronwyn Helen Snape  
  
She was a brilliant Gryffindor and loyal friend to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Hailed as the Brightest Witch of an Age, she was destined to go far.   
  
Her parents were said to be muggle dentists - Drs. Robert and Rebecca Granger. In actuality she was a halfblood witch, daughter of Professor Severus Snape and, muggle, Gillian Thorne.  
  
Late one night she went on an illicit midnight adventure, as she was prone to do. She was trying to figure out a mystery about the prophecy of Harry Potter and ensure the safety of her friend. She was captured by Death Eaters.   
  
Why she could not be saved:  
  
Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, could have died in the process  
If Harry Potter did die than Voldemort would not and could not be defeated, according to prophecy  
Albus Dumbledore would be fired and Lucius Malfoy XI would take over as headmaster of the school  
Muggle-born students of Hogwarts would be in danger  
Hogwarts' power would be used for nefarious purposes by Lucius Malfoy XI and Voldemort, or Tom Marvolo Riddle  
  
Hermione Granger was a brilliant student with a caring heat and loving friends. She gave her life for the cause. She gave her life for the light. Thank you.  
  
_It had always ended with thank you.  
  
The thank you had always been a little too late.  
  
====  
  
Hermione cried at the sheer absurdity of it all. This time yesterday she had been enslaved God knows where at Lucius Malfoy's will, but the prison changed and so had the warden.  
  
As soon as she came to Malfoy mansion and saw the cold glare of one Narcissa Malfoy she knew that, despite sparse accommodations and lack of food, the place where she was before had been much safer. She had dared to look at the icy blond beauty again. Her old prison was much, much safer.  
  
The Malfoy mansion was beautiful, an Eden in the middle of England. However, where Eden had only one snake, Malfoy mansion had many.  
  
Hermione had played willing guest to Lucius' fake host act. He showed her around saying little things like, This is where we shall take tea. What is your favorite tea, Hermione? and Our library is much better than Hogwarts', Hermione. Don't you agree? Perhaps you can look at the books sometime. And Hermione had nodded.   
  
Now she was locked in a beautiful guest room that was double the size of her room at home. She had new, fine clothes and a full stomach. She had never been more frightened in her life.  
  
Lucius' voice called, cheery as usual. Hermione heard a bunch of whispered words and the door swung open. Hermione turned slowly to face it. We have a new guest and I must insist that you come down. He smiled at her.  
  
Hermione returned the smile with a small one of her own. Of course.  
  
Well, come along, Hermione. Come along, Hermione. Lucius said, scooting her out of the room. He smiled, watching her wince as he said her name.  
  
====  
  
Severus Snape took a moment to look at the differences between his one true love, Gillian, and her sister.  
  
Gillian had been tall, almost as tall as Snape. Her hair was brown, like Bronwyn's, and curly, although she had told him that it had just become curly when she was older. When she was young it had been frizzy. She had soft green eyes and a quiet voice.  
  
Josephine was quite the opposite. Her hair was a very light blond and straight as a bone, much like the woman herself. She stood ramrod straight at all times. Gillian slouched. He had always told her that she needed better posture. Josephine's eyes were an unremarkable brown and her voice was confident. Gillian's was soft, and most her sentences sounded like questions. (Her sentences were not questions, however. She did not as permission. She just did.)  
  
Gillian had been a lot more vibrant than her sister. Her sister did what her parents expected. Josephine had become a lawyer, like her mother always wanted. Gillian dropped out of muggle college and became a bohemian type, an artist. She worked at a bookstore in order to pay the rent.  
  
_Gillian had always laughed about it. You know what they say, Severus?  
  
Severus would sigh. No, Gillian. I suppose you shall tell me though.  
  
You're right about that. They say, Severus, that the eldest children follow what their parents expect and youngest children are free spirits, Gillian said, mischief in her eyes.  
  
Then you and Josephine have entirely switched places and overturned the bizarre and preposterous theory. No one said anything for a moment before Severus asked the question that had been bothering him. Who are they', Gillian?  
  
Gillian shrugged, plopping down onto his lap. I don't know, Severus. They never tell you._  
  
She had always managed to work his name into things when she was talking to him. He never asked her why. She never told.  
  
Severus moved to leave, after seeing that the Grangers were all settled, but Josephine gathered him in a rather awkward hug.  
  
Be careful, Severus Snape, she whispered, tears falling down her face. And Snape?  
  
he asked quietly, taking comfort from the hug.   
  
When you get her back can you bring her to visit her Aunt Josie?  
  
Of course, Josie. Of course.  
  
====  
  
A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing! I really wanted to put more, but I felt like that was a good place to end it. I didn't want to ruin the good feeling there - especially since we're going to be venturing into territory with less good feeling spots.  
SPECIAL THANKS to Taya! In one of your reviews you asked where Severus knew a muggle family near Surrey. That got me thinking. So that's where I came up with the idea of Gillian (Hermione's mother)... well her sister, Josephine, to be the muggle. So thanks!  
  
_Raclswt: _Thanks! You said update soon. I don't really consider this soon', but I hope it's not too late! :-)  
_Cara:_ Wow! You are so complimentary! Thank you! And Lucius? He was trying to throw Hermione off balance - which he did. Does anyone else sense Hermione is becoming a character in that gray area between good and evil and is going to go off balance mentally?  
_Fleria:_ Thanks! Thanks for reviewing! Here's a brownie... for this being your first review of my story.   
_Taya: _Thanks! I'm sending your reply by e-mail. And one thing? You **never** have to worry about the length of your reviews.  
  
CLARIFICATION: The Siri' that the Malfoy's keep talking about is Dul_siri_ Preto (the author of Empowerment the book that Ron was reading in Chapter 7: Fatality). Dulsiri Preto lives in Portugal (his name means black' in Portugese) and he is Narcissa Malfoy's brother. I thought that I had said this, but I might not have. Sorry!  



End file.
